Hijos Corruptos
by Aika-sama
Summary: El destino les hizo una mala jugada justo en el momento perfecto. Gracias a ello, pronto comenzarían a ver la vida con otros ojos. Y aun teniendo caminos separados, no estarían del todo lejos. / Capitulo 13 UP
1. Notas Funebres

**Ok... primero que nada, soy nueva escribiendo fics. Esta historia la hice porque, estos dos son de mis favoritos y porque el Ocio es malo xD (nah, mentira). Ademas veo que casi no hay fics sobre ellos en español. En fin, este capitulo es solo como introductorio, por lo que no es muy largo. Eso si, estoy segura de que la historia sera larga, o por lo menos tendra mas de 4 capitulos lol. Aclarado esto, disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica.**

**- Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**- Yowane Haku & Dell Honne son propiedad de CAFFEIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>I - "Notas fúnebres"<strong>

La Oscuridad abrazaba sus congelados cuerpos esa noche. El silencio que les rodeaba, no era de lo más reconfortante. Podían oír sus respiraciones en aquel callejón, ese tenebroso callejón donde solían terminar los de su tipo, chatarra, basura, cosas inservibles. Ellos no eran la excepción, habían sido abandonados. Abandonados… ¿o desechados? ya no importaba. A estas alturas, ya nada les importaba.

Un joven alto, de cabello gris claro, (Con pequeños brillos azulados) tiro una colilla de cigarro que yacía entre sus labios, mientras intentaba despertar a una chica. Ella, un poco menor que el. Tenia un cabello color gris plata, bastante largo y atado con un lazo purpura. Sus facciones eran bastante finas. Su tez blanca y delicada. Juntos, parecían hermanos gemelos.

- ¿Ya amaneció? – Pregunto la joven, que delicadamente abría sus ojos rojos.

- Ya casi – Respondió su acompañante, el cual dirigió su mirada al cielo. El también tenía ojos rojos, algo más intimidantes, pero igualmente cautivadores.

Ambos tenían sus espaldas tocando el frio metal de un basurero, pero eso no evito que acontecieran el amanecer. Este era hermoso ante sus ojos. La luz del sol ilumino todo y cada uno de los rincones del callejón. Después de unos segundos, no había rastro de la oscuridad que horas antes les acompañaba.

- Debemos irnos – Dijo el mayor una vez que el espectáculo había terminado. La chica asintió, sabia que no podían quedarse en ese lugar por mucho tiempo.

Entonces se adentraron en la ciudad, siendo esta una rutina de siempre. ¿Cual era su propósito? Solo ellos lo sabían. No podían permitirse muchas libertades, por que si lo hacían, si lo intentaban, entonces no tendrían esa libertad del todo.

- Vamos al lugar de siempre, ¿no? - La fémina de cabello largo llevaba cargando una pequeña mochila donde guardaba sus pertenencias.

- Supongo, veremos que tal nos va hoy.

- Sabes…si no quieres…

- No quiero. – Su voz era baja, profunda, lo cual hacia sus palabras aun más serias e intimidantes. El joven desvió la mirada. Esta vez en un objeto, el estuche de su guitarra, que llevaba sobre sus hombros. - Lo sabes perfectamente.

- Entonces, ¿por que siempre insistes en ir?

- Por que tenemos que comer.

Ella le tomo de la mano, dejando ir una pequeña risita, que hizo saltar la curiosidad del chico.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- E-es que... sabes bien por que quieres ir, pero no quieres admitirlo.

- ¿Que no quiero admitir?

- Te gusta tocar la guitarra, mucho. Y no quieres perder la costumbre.

- No es eso.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, ambos jóvenes caminaban entre la gente de la ciudad, típicas personas que se dirigían a sus trabajos, escuelas, y demás. Apesar del detalle de sus ropas sucias y rasgadas, eran capaces de camuflarse entre la multitud. Aunque, también parecían rebeldes provenientes de otro lugar. En los edificios se apreciaban gigantes anuncios de publicidad, eran tantos que podrían formar un mosaico entre los rascacielos.

Ella se detuvo, observando una gigantesca pantalla plana. Sus ojos se abrían impresionados.

- Hatsune Miku – Murmuro.

- ¿Otra vez? Ese comercial lo has visto 50 mil veces.

- No, este es diferente...

El joven acompañante la tomo del brazo, forzándola a seguirle. Estaba algo cansado de verla babear siempre por una idol, y sobre todo, por una que le desagradaba tanto.

- ..E-eso no era necesario.

- Lo fue.

- Yo no te digo nada cuando estas viendo a los gemelos Kagamine.

- Tú eres la que se pone a ver los comerciales de esos dos.

- Ah… es verdad, a ti te gustan los de Gumi, ¿no?

- Uh?

- No finjas que no me escuchaste.

- Bleh... todos me dan igual, son lo mismos y no me importan.

- …N-no es verdad, son geniales. Cantan…

- Calla. - Interrumpía, fastidiado.- Ya es suficiente tener que aguantar sus canciones las 24 horas del día en la radio, o verlos en la tele, o en carteles pegados aquí y allá.

- Pero…

..Y continuaron. Llego un punto en el que dejaron de hablarse, pero siguieron caminando con la mirada en el horizonte. Eran tan comunes las discusiones a diario por los susodichos "Vocaloids" que no tenían por que faltar nunca. A ella le agradaban, a el no tanto.

Al cabo de un rato, habían llegado finalmente a su destino.

- Por fin… - Exhalo la joven, cansada. Era de esperarse después de una larga caminata. – Eso nos tomo mas tiempo de lo normal, no?

Llegaron a una calle desolada. A simple vista, parecía ser el escenario de encuentros desagradables. Un entorno gris y empobrecido, así se mostraba en la noche. En cambio, durante el día rondaba un silencio extrañamente reconfortante.

-…Dell?

El chico tenia su mirada petrificada y su aliento cayendo como plomo. Estaba congelado. Simplemente, congelado.

- ¿Que sucede? – No había respuesta, ella le miraba asustada.

Ambos se encontraban parados frente a una... montaña de escombros. Si, de ruinas, desperdicios, madera, hasta la puerta. Basura y más basura. Desechos y más desechos. Todo absolutamente destruido.

-…Destruyeron el local… – El joven señalo a lo que tenía enfrente. Ahí solía estar el lugar al que entraban y salían miles de veces, tanto así que le llamaban "hogar".

- No. No. – Su respiración se acelero y sus ojos no podían creer lo que observaban.

Su propio "hogar" les daba la espalda.

"Destruido".

¿Quien en su sano juicio vendría a derribar un lugar en ruinas, oscuro y clandestino? …Cualquiera con la licencia para hacerlo.

- Dell….

- Pensé que se habían librado…

- Tendrá que ver con...

- ¿El alcohol? ¿Las drogas? ¿El ambiente? Tal vez. ¿Nosotros cantando y cobrando por eso? No.

Cruzaron miradas, sus rostros indicando frustración y desesperanza. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Ese lugar era el único que los había aceptado, los demás les tachaban de "Malas imitaciones" o "Fracasados". Todo por que no eran tan "talentosos" como los cantantes que estaban de moda.

- ..N-No necesitamos este lugar. Encontraremos otro, lo s-se...

- ¿Donde? Dime, ¿donde?

Haku sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos. No había respuesta a esa pregunta, sencillamente no la había. Llegaron a tocar cientos de puertas de diferentes locales, todos les replicaban con un "No". Otros más crueles, ni siquiera les daban respuesta, era suficiente con cerrarles la puerta en sus caras.

- Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro...

Dell dio un paso atrás.

- Ya no hay caso de seguir aquí, vámonos de una vez.

* * *

><p>Como mencione anteriormente, el capitulo es bastante corto. Bueno, espero haya sido del agrado de alguien xD.<p>

Comentarios son agradecidos.


	2. Realidad

**Tarde o no, aquí esta el capitulo. **

**Gracias por los reviews****, y gracias también a Ade Mozart por el link! es de gran ayuda.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Yowane Haku & Honne Dell son propiedad de CAFFEIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II "Realidad"<strong>

**(POV Haku)**

**xXxXxXxXx**

No quiero llorar, no quiero deprimirme.. pero es inevitable.

Dell me tomo de la muñeca, alejándonos de ese sitio que alguna vez llamamos "Hogar". Le abrace mientras caminábamos sin rumbo fijo, el coloco su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros. Se que detesta consolarme, así que trate de mirar al frente con la cabeza erguida, sin soltar lagrimas ni caras largas. Pero por mas que fingiera, ya sabia que el no me iba a creer.

Agradezco el hecho de que, en cierta forma, Dell sea más fuerte que yo, porque el es quien me da la fuerza a mí. Ambos nos cuidamos las espaldas. Somos como hermanos, tal vez no tan famosos como otros, pero...

- Haku.

- ¿…Dime?

- ¿Cual es el nombre de aquella canción que practicabas el otro día?

- Uh?..Eh, creo que era "Love is War"

- Ah, si.

- ¿Por que me lo preguntas?

- Cántala.

- Ah?

- Que la cantes. Cántala y no te detengas.

- Bueno...

Jamas creí que me pediría tal cosa. Me ha oído cantar, ya me ha dicho que no lo hago tan bien, y aun así... no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos. Deje que el guiara mis pasos.

Me sentía tan mal que de alguna forma mi voz se acoplo increíblemente con la canción. Pero por supuesto, no soy ninguna Hatsune Miku o Megurine Luka. Cometí errores de entonación, olvide cierta parte de la letra, pero a el no parecía importarle. Otras veces me lo hacia notar.

- Has mejorado.

- ¿E-En serio?

- Si, algo. Necesitas practicar más.

- Lo se...

No me percate de que habíamos caminado mucho.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Habíamos llegado a una calle desconocida. Dell miro hacia todos lados tratando de reconocer el sitio.

- No sé como terminamos aquí.

- ¿Entonces nos perdimos?

- …Si.

Hemos recorrido esta ciudad innumerables veces. ¿Como es posible que nos perdiéramos tan fácilmente? Porque, aun estábamos en la ciudad... ¿No?

- Como si el día no estuviera de lo mas "bonito" ya. Ahora esto.. demonios.

Dell saco de sus bolsillos un cigarro y el que llamaba su "encendedor favorito". Me gusta mucho ese encendedor. Era de bronce, con su nombre grabado y pintado en negro. No se porque, pero siempre que lo veo, me pierdo en su brillo, en su color, en la pequeña llama que aparece...

- ..Haku?

- Uh? – Moví mi cabeza como si hubiera despertado de una siesta.

- ¿Que carajo tienes? ¿Esta hipnotizada o algo?

- …Lo siento.

- Olvidalo.

Observo hasta donde la vista puede alcanzarme, no había nadie a nuestro alrededor.

- Parece ser un callejón sin salida. – Me dije a mi misma.

Entonces recordé el Bar donde nos presentábamos. Era una zona de… violencia, oscuridad, miedo, pero también había compañía, alegría y diversión. Sin ataduras, ni reglas... ¿o eso pensábamos nosotros? Tal vez en realidad, nunca fue así.

- Este lugar me da mala espina, vámonos. – Dijo, mientras observaba los alrededores.

- T-Tienes razón.

Dell tiro lo último que quedaba de su cigarro, pisoteándolo una vez que había tocado el suelo. El tenia su mano en mi muñeca otra vez. Juntos empezamos a caminar…de nuevo.

- Me parece haber vivido esto antes. - Me dijo, con la vista en el pavimento.

- …Yo se.

Sonreí, no de la mejor forma… aun estaba sin ánimos. Ambos sabíamos de lo que estábamos hablando.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

_- ¿Haku?_

_- ¿…S-Si?_

_- ¿Podrías calmarte? Siento que voy a tropezar si me sigues jalando._

_- L-lo si-siento Deru-chan. – Dije, soltando la manga de su camisa._

_- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. _

_- Lo siento..._

_- Deja de disculparte. Estoy bromeando, pero lo de que te calmes es verdad._

_- Oh. Lo…_

_- ¿Que? _

_- D-Digo, si. Esta bien _

_- ¿Estas nerviosa, no? Bah, debo admitir que yo también. Intenta pensar en otra cosa, no se. Canta alguna de esas estúpidas canciones de tu fastidiosa idol. Tal vez eso te de mas confianza._

_- …Cuando la llamas así, Dell, se me va el animo. – Nunca entendí ese odio a Hatsune Miku. Pero bueno, así es Dell. Nada fuera de lo normal._

_- …No me voy a disculpar por eso. Es la verdad. _

_- Que malo… en serio. _

_No escuche ninguna palabra salir de su boca. Solamente su risa. _

_- …Bueno, bueno "Lo siento Haku" – Dijo, simulando una voz de niño pequeño. - ¿Mejor?_

__Si, me gusta verte reír. Hazlo mas seguido._  
><em>

_- Supongo... _

_Estaba muy nerviosa aquella tarde, pero más por el lugar y su reputación. Habíamos llegado. Estábamos por entrar a ese callejón. Volví a aferrarme a su brazo, pues aunque fuera de día, temblaba de miedo._

_- Ya estamos aquí. Vaya sitio. _

_- Hm. M-mejor ve tu, yo te espero aquí…_

_- Eh, Haku. Si sabes que tienes que ir conmigo obligadamente, no? El tipo ese tiene que escucharme tocar y a ti, cantar. _

_- No. No creo que sea necesario, ve. _

_Dell me miro directo a los ojos, estaba fastidiado por mi actitud… o mejor dicho, por mi cobardía._

_- Escucha. Si te dejo aquí esperándome, hay más chances de que te pase algo. Así que vienes. Te guste o no._

_- Pero… _

_- ¿No era lo que tu querías? Esta fue tu idea después de todo._

_- Venir a este lugar fue nuestra idea. _

_- Tengo que darle uso a esta guitarra, ¿sabes? Yo hubiera preferido buscar otro tipo de trabajo, no esta ridiculez, pero si piensas que esto nos traerá dinero, entonces supongo que no tenemos nada que perder. _

_El tenía razón. Respire profundo, tome de su brazo y le dije.._

_ – Vamos. _

_Entramos a esa casa, e hicimos lo que pudimos para impresionarlos. Al día siguiente, el lugar estaba lleno, la gente nos aplaudía como a autenticas estrellas. Al principio fue algo abrumador, pero los clientes empezaron a acostumbrarse a nosotros. Cada día teníamos un cover nuevo, pues trabajábamos duro para complacerlos. Por supuesto, al inicio había uno que otro que nos comparaba con Vocaloid, diciendo que éramos "copias baratas". Esos comentarios me molestaban, incluso Dell llego a tener discusiones con esas personas. Pero al final, siempre resultábamos vencedores. El publico de verdad _nos _alentaba, por mas sobrios, borrachos o drogados que estuvieran, y eso se sentía… bien._

* * *

><p>Es inútil seguir recordando, ninguno de esos momentos volverá.<p>

- No entiendo ni como se les ocurrió contratarnos.. - Comento.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que paso el primer día que llegamos ahí?

- Seh...

- Estuviste apunto de irte a los golpes con un par de tipos.

- Sigo pensando que era porque sus mujeres coqueteaban conmigo.

- Ah… claro.

Olvide lo "popular" que se había vuelto Dell entre las chicas que visitaban el local.

Baje la mirada, sonriendo. Debo admitir que llegue a sentirme un poco celosa por eso.

Seguimos caminando sin saber a donde íbamos a parar. Estábamos regresando... o perdiéndonos más aun. La ciudad era lo bastante grande como para armar un laberinto por si sola. Sin embargo, a estas alturas no necesitábamos uno.

Momentos después llegamos a una calle transitada. Suspire de alivio. Ya no estábamos entre callejones extraños y desconocidos.

Cerca de nosotros había una parada de bus, fui a sentarme en la banca de espera pues me sentía algo cansada. Dell se mantuvo de pie, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su rasgado y sucio pantalón. Pude notar su camisa manga larga desde atrás, un poco menos sucia, pero igualmente arrugada. El estuche de su guitarra ya no era negro, tenia manchas y su brillo característico había desaparecido. Yo, por otro lado, tenía mis manos sobre mis piernas, note que mi pantalón estaba realmente descuidado.

Después de unos 5 minutos en silencio, decidimos continuar. Me levante del asiento y seguí a Dell.

No habíamos avanzado mucho cuando nos detuvo una voz.

- Disculpen, jóvenes.

- Eh? - Di media vuelta y lo vi. Un hombre alto, llevaba lentes y vestía una bata blanca con pantalones del mismo color.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes perdió esto?

- Eh…

Era mi mochila. Me sorprendí, no tenia idea de que la había perdido. Si que soy un desastre...

- S-si, señor. – Tome la mochila e hice una reverencia agradeciéndole. – Muchísimas Gracias.

- De nada, pero ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, ¿bien?

- Si, Haku... En fin, vámonos.

- Eh...! – Cuando estábamos apunto de emprender camino, el hombre nos detuvo nuevamente. – Parecen... cansados. ¿Son nuevos por aquí?

Se sorprendería.

- No. ¿Algo más?

- No seas grosero...

- Esta bien, señorita. – El señor se dirigió a nosotros y de su bata saco un micrófono. MI micrófono, el que siempre he traido conmigo desde que tengo memoria.

- ¿¡C-como¡?

- Parece que también olvido esto.

- ¿…O se lo estaba escondiendo como excusa para alargar la "platica"?

El señor de la bata sonrió. Dell lo miro con desagrado.

- Me atrapaste.

- Wow… ¿es todo? ¿Podemos irnos?

- Dell…

- ¿Que?

- Disculpen mi atrevimiento. Pero han captado mi atención, son músicos?

- No – Dijo de inmediato.

- Ya veo, ¿quieren serlo? - Insistió el hombre en ropas blancas.

- Tampoco. ¿Acaso nos quiere ofrecer algo? ¿Es de esos caza-talentos?

El volvió a sonreír.

- No realmente. De todos modos, algún interés en la música deben de tener. Tú pareces saber tocar. Y ella, cantar, así que…

- No estamos interesados.

- Dell! – Exclame, estaba empezando a molestarme.

- Olvídalo Haku.

- No estoy tratando de convencerlos, joven. - Replico. - Quiero decir, es una curiosidad que ambos lleven estos artefactos y aun así se nieguen a llamarse músicos. O por lo menos aspirar a serlo.

Dell saco un cigarro de su bolsillo, y nuevamente su encendedor favorito. Le prendió fuego y empezó a fumar.

- "Disculpe". – Fingió decir. - Lo que hagamos no es de su importancia.

- Eso es verdad, pero veo que no tienes idea de lo que estas rechazando.

- ¿De que habla?

- Déjenme serles claro. Quiero llevarlos a mi escuela de música.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

**Capitulo corto otra vez. No, esto no sera siempre. Y l**********a verdad es que este no me ha gustado tanto, prefiero el que viene después(?)****** **

**Supongo que el final de este capitulo es como: Ah... esta historia ya me la se. O algo así. Pero bueno, eso se vera en el próximo cap.**

******En fin. Espero sea de su agrado.** Reviews?****


	3. Interpretación

**Hola. Bueno, aquí esta el 3er capitulo. **

**Antes, un par de cosas que olvide mencionar en los capítulos anteriores:**

Texto en**_ Cursivas - _**Pensamiento, Flashbacks**.**

**Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico. Espero les guste.**

**Como siempre: Vocaloid no me pertenece. **

**Y. Haku & H. Dell son propiedad de CAFFEIN. (Me gusta su nick lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>III "Interpretación"<strong>

¿Escuela de Música? No podía creer lo que escuchaba, esta persona nos estaba invitando así no más, sin conocernos. No pude evitar pensar en nuestra vida, es como si se nos presentara una oportunidad para avanzar después del juego sucio que el destino nos había hecho.

- … Buena esa. – Respondió Dell, sonriendo de forma sarcástica y burlona. No estaba tomando la situación en serio.

- ¿Que es tan gracioso? – Pregunto el señor.

- Oiga, entiendo que sienta curiosidad por nuestras patéticas vidas, pero no tenemos la intención de seguirle el juego.- Dijo, colocando de nuevo el cigarro en su boca. – ¿Podemos irnos ya? ¿O tiene alguna otra vacante para nosotros como payasos en su circo? – Dell puso su mano en mi hombro, insinuando que me dara la vuelta para seguir nuestro camino.

- Discúlpelo… - Dije suavemente, estaba apenada y trate de ocultarlo.

- No hay problema, entiendo. – Contesto el hombre frente a nosotros, disimulando con una sonrisa. No me lo creí, realmente estaba molesto.

Entonces dejamos al desconocido ahí. Me sentía enojada. No, FURIOSA y muy avergonzada.

- Eso no fue necesario, fuiste muy grosero. -

- Di lo que quieras. Conozco a la gente como el, nos acabamos de ahorrar un problema enorme.

- ¿!De que estas hablando¡? – Mi tono de voz aumento de manera desafiante. – El pudo habernos sacado de esa "patética" vida de la que hablaste, ¡pudo haber hecho nuestro sueño realidad!

Dell se detuvo, extrañado por mis reclamos.

- ¿Nuestro sueño? - Pregunto, levantando una ceja.

- Si, NUESTRO sueño.

- ¿De que maldito sueño estas hablando? – Replico. - Apenas aparece un tipo de la nada, habla disque palabras bonitas y ya lo ves como nuestro salvador o ¿algo así? En que mundo vives, Haku. ¿Sabes lo que los tipos como el son capaces de hacer?

- Yo… - Susurre con mayor desilusión al oír sus palabras.

- Lo sabes.

- ..S-solo… solo quiero…

- Ser como ella – Dell señalo un cartel en la vitrina de una tienda cerca de nosotros. Era una ilustración de Hatsune Miku con un micrófono en sus manos, sonriendo y posando alegremente.

Lo vi, agache la cabeza y empecé a llorar. Trate de no hacerlo, pero se que soy mas "talentosa" llorando que cantando . Pasó un momento en el que ninguno de los dos dijimos nada.

- No llores. – Me dijo, esta vez hablando mas suavemente – Vamos a comer a alguna parte, aun tengo algo de dinero.

Limpie mis lagrimas y me atreví a verlo a los ojos nuevamente.

- Q-Quieres compensar todo esto… ¿con u-un desayuno?

- No, con un almuerzo.- No me había percatado de la hora que era. Medio día ya.

Sacudí mi cabeza, limpie mis ojos y suspire.

- ..Como quieras.

- Bien.

Empezamos a buscar una cafetería, una no tan costosa, apenas nos alcanzaba para dos servicios de comida. Aun estaba molesta con Dell, pero también tenia mucha hambre.

Unos instantes después, encontramos un lugar que se adaptaba a nuestro presupuesto. Entramos, nos sentamos, frente a frente, pero ninguno de los dos teníamos deseos de hablar.

- Buenas tardes. – Una joven como de nuestra edad nos atendió.

- Buenas… - Dell fue el único que respondió, yo estaba observando hacia afuera por la ventana tratando de relajar mis pensamientos.

- Queremos dos servicios de comida.

- Ok, ¿puedo sugerirles el especial de hoy?

- No, denos el servicio corriente.

- Permitame. - Insistió. - El almuerzo de hoy es una deliciosa sopa de camarones…

- No me interesa el especial. – Interrumpió con descortesía. - Dos servicios corrientes y dos refrescos, ¿bien?

- ...Si, disculpe, en un momento se los traigo. – Vi de reojo a la chica, estaba apenada. Podía entenderla perfectamente, en estas ocasiones me daban ganas de golpear a Dell en la cabeza.

- Eres un idiota… - Le dije con disgusto.

- Vaya… ¿De pronto nos entraron ganas de hablar?

- ….Cállate.

- Lo que digas, Haku.

Coloque mi mochila sobre la mesa y Dell puso el estuche de su guitarra a un lado. Tenía ambos brazos apoyando mi agitada cabeza sobre el mueble. Repase en mi mente, una y otra vez el momento en que ese señor se nos acerco. Quería imaginarme a Dell diciendo "Si" ante la propuesta, pero era imposible, su actitud terca y a la defensiva es algo característico de el. Ahora, no decía nada, se le había terminado su cigarro y casi como un reflejo saco otro de su bolsillo. Debí haberle avisado sobre un cartel que estaba a sus espaldas el cual prohibía fumar en el lugar.

_- Seria más divertido si no fuera yo quien se lo dijera._

Decidí callarme, alguien mas haría el trabajo. En ese momento apareció la mesera con nuestra comida.

- Disculpe, esta prohibido fumar aquí.

- ….Ah, claro, como sea.

La chica le puso un cenicero para que botara el cigarro (que ni siquiera había encendido, por cierto). Nos dejo ambos platos de comida y se fue.

- Era mi ultimo cigarro, en fin... – Alcance a oírle.

- Vaya, eso si es difícil de creer…- Dije en voz baja.

- Estas disfrutando, ¿no? Felicidades.

- Solo se me hace gracioso que alguien te quitara el vicio.

- Me prohibieron encender un cigarro, eso no es "quitar el vicio".

- Si lo es, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Después de eso no oí respuesta de su parte. Tomo su plato y empezó a comer, tratando de disimular lo hambriento y enojado que estaba. Yo hice lo mismo.

- Eh... parece que olvido las bebidas.

Dell alcanzo a escuchar pero opto por ignorarme, mantenía los ojos sobre su comida como si no le importara el resto del mundo.

Suspire, me puse de pie y camine hacia el mostrador, donde se encontraba la chica.

- …D-disculpa, olvidaste las bebidas, puedes… dármelas?

- Oh! Lo siento mucho. – Respondió apenada. – No suelo distraerme así. Claro, dime que sabor quieres.

- _Uhm… Bueno, no he tomado alcohol en mucho tiempo… Dell siempre ha estado vigilándome para que no recaiga. _

Necesitaba desahogarme, y mi único alivio seria encontrar una botella. Quería beber para olvidar lo sucedido anteriormente, para decirle que se callara de una vez, que confiara en mí, que nos dejara vivir, que…

- Eh, ¿señorita? – La mesera se había percatado de mi repentino silencio. – Di-Discúlpeme…! – Respondí, pude sentir un leve sonrojo quemando mis mejillas.

- ¿Y bien?

- Eh…tiene….Alcohol? - Pregunte con disimulo.

- Si, pero, no podemos venderle a menores de edad y menos a esta hora.

- Ah… esta bien. - Murmure algo decepcionada.

- ..¿Sabes que? Eres joven, aun así pareces bastante madura, hare una excepción contigo – Sonrió y tomo una botella de un estante que se encontraba a sus espaldas. – Pero por favor no te lo tomes aquí, porque es probable que me despidan.

- Se lo agradezco mucho. – Dije, y con una pequeña reverencia me aleje sonriendo, hasta llegar a la mesa, con la botella en una mano y el refresco de Dell en la otra.

Note su plato casi vació.

- Teníamos hambre, eh?

- Que…- En lugar de responder mi comentario, con un rostro de asombro y molestia, me exigió dejar la botella que cargaba en mi mano. – No vas a tomarte eso, ni de chiste.

- ¿Y tú quien eres para obligarme? – Le rete, nerviosa.

- De los dos, el que tiene más cerebro. Así que regresa esa botella, ahora. - Me dijo con autoridad.

- No.

- ¿Es que no me escuchas? Deja la botella. DÉJALA.

- Tu no me vas a exigir nada, no decidirás por mi otra vez, Dell.

- Lo hago para no verte vomitar el hígado después, Haku. DEJA LA BOTELLA. AHORA. - El volumen de su voz iba en aumento, camino a explotar.

- CÁLLATE. – Hable mas alto. Sentí que peleábamos por nuestro orgullo, y yo no iba a perder esta vez.

- …REGRESA ESO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. – Exclamo, poniéndose de pie y chocando ambas manos contra la mesa. El ruido atrajo la atención de la gente en el lugar.

En ese instante, todas las personas que se encontraban ahí detuvieron sus acciones y pasaron a plasmar sus miradas sobre nosotros. Estábamos siendo observados, como si fuéramos luchadores de sumo, todos pendientes a los movimientos de los luchadores.

- ….. ¡NO! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! - Lo había gritado. Estaba demasiado molesta, tanto que no me importo lo que pensara de mí el público a nuestro alrededor. – ¿POR QUE NO TE MUERES? ¡Y ME DEJAS VIVIR! – Un conjunto de palabras querían salir de mi boca como pájaros encerrados en una jaula. Mi corazón se acelero, no lo pensé dos veces. – ¡SI! HAZLO, MUÉRETE! ¡PÚDRETE! ¡TE ODIO! – Levante la mano, y con una incontrolable rabia, solté la botella estrellándola contra el piso. En unos segundos había alcohol salpicando mis zapatos y mojando el suelo.

Abrí mis ojos entre tanto odio, entonces reaccione, demasiado tarde.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Dell me observaba. El rojo carmín de sus pupilas estaba más encendido que nunca, pero su rostro mostraba lo contrario. ¿Perplejo, congelado o furioso?... No se. Solo se que cuando lo vi... un nudo en mi garganta evito que escupiera más palabras envenenadas. Todo era gris a nuestro alrededor, pero más gris era la expresión de su cara. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que le dije todas esas cosas...? no era la forma en que quería expresarle mi frustración.

...Que importa. El daño ya estaba hecho. Me odie aun mas.

- ….Terminaste? – Su voz me trajo de vuelta al momento. El Asqueroso, e indeseable momento.

Estaba muda. Quería decirle que lo sentía, que nada de eso era cierto... pero no podía, mi voz se veía bloqueada por un muro de temor y frustración.

- Supongo que si. – Fue cuando saco unos billetes de su bolsillo y los tiro sobre la mesa. Pude notar su ira escondida en forma de puño. – Haz lo que se te de la puta gana. – Y se alejo, hacia la salida. Sin ver atrás, sin verme a mi

La que murió al final, fui yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>****Es probable que tarde mas de lo habitual en actualizar para el próximo capitulo.****

Por otro lado, en este capitulo no considero que Haku haya sido OoC. Siempre se le ve borracha, tímida y deprimida, pero la situación requería que ella actuara de otra forma.

** Agradezco los reviews de antemano.**


	4. Reacción

**Listo el 4to capitulo. Hasta el momento el mas largo del fic.**

**En fin, como siempre.. perdón por cualquier error ortográfico, gramatical, bla bla. **

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Solo esta historia.**

**Y. Haku & H. Dell son de CAFFEIN. Yo simplemente los tomo prestados para el fic (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>IV – "Reacción"<strong>

¿Mi respiración? Apenas salía. ¿Mi cabeza? En blanco, pero llena de ecos bailando para hacer pedazos mi cerebro. ¿Mi boca? árida como un desierto. ¿Mi estomago? Vacío, igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. _¿Que demonios me pasa? _

Trate de abrir mis ojos pero sentí como un par de rocas sobre ellos, impidiéndome abrirlos por completo.

– Oh, que bueno que despertaste. – Me llamo una voz algo familiar.

– ….Eh? – Musite, intentando distinguir la extraña silueta acercándose hacia mi.

– Aun te ves mareada, descuida, ya se te pasara.

– ¿….Qu-quien…quien es u-usted?

– ¿No me reconoces? Bueno, es normal. – Dijo, colocando un plato de comida y un vaso de jugo sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama.

_Un segundo, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿!Que me ha pasado¡?_

– Te noto algo confundida.

– Obviamente lo estoy…

– Dudo que recuerdes lo sucedido.

– …Espere. - Dije, viéndolo fijamente. - Este hombre…

– Ahora si.

– El s-señor que…

– Si. No te preguntare '¿Cómo estas?'. Lo que menos necesitamos es ironía aquí.

– ¿Como… e-es que usted?

– Hay una tienda bastante curiosa cerca de la cafetería en la que te encontrabas. Mi hija lleva semanas pidiéndome un objeto en especial, así que fui a comprárselo. Cuando iba caminando por ahí, vi a un grupo de gente en el centro del local. Me acerque lo suficiente y ahí estabas, en el suelo con una mesera cargándote en brazos. – Explico el señor a mi lado.

– …¿Me desmaye? – _¿!Como¡? Fue tan repentino, que no recuerdo nada. –_ Pensé.

– Así parece. Le dije a la mesera que mi casa estaba cerca y podías quedarte ahí. Al principio ella se negó a dejarte, pero acepto con el hecho de conocer la dirección. Así que la anote en un papel y se la di. Ademas, tuve que decirle que ustedes dos eran conocidos míos.

– E-entiendo… no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco.

– No es problema. Ahora, respecto a …

– ¿Dell? - Dije, sabia que me iba a preguntar sobre el.

– Si, ¿que sucedió? La joven trato de contarme, pero a decir verdad no logre entender nada.

– Preferiría no hablar sobre eso ahora.

– Comprendo. – Dijo, alejándose hacia la puerta. – Por el momento, descansa. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar.

..M-muchas gracias. – Sonreí. El hizo lo mismo, y cerro la puerta.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**(Fin – POV Haku)**

– ¿Como esta?

– Estable, por el momento.

– ¿Es esa la chica de la que me hablo la otra vez?

– Si, ella y el otro chico, pero este… desconozco su paradero.

– Que lastima.

– Estará bien, se recuperara.

– Ojala...

– ¿Gumi?

– ¿Eh?

– Vigila a Haku.

* * *

><p>Sin rumbo aparente, ni lugar a donde ir. Así se encontraba el. No tenia a quien esperar o alguien que lo esperara. Estaba solo, simplemente. Le encantaba estar solo, porque odiaba lidiar con el drama. Odiaba hacer de niñera, odiaba tener que escuchar sus lloriqueos, odiaba verla ahogarse en el alcohol y tener que socorrerla cuando su cuerpo no podía más.<p>

Como lo odiaba.

Pero el tampoco era un santo.

No lo era el, ni lo habían sido sus padres.

¿Padres? El recuerdo de esas personas se había desvanecido de su mente, y aun no se explicaba el porque. Tal vez fueron los peores padres en el universo. Y debieron serlo, después de todo, lo habían dejado en un orfanato sin motivo alguno, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra.

O eso le habían dicho.

Las palabras de Haku habían penetrado directo en su cerebro, pero su orgullo no le dejaba admitirlo. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable. ¿Podía hacer algo? Tal vez, ¿regresar y disculparse? …no. Nunca. Jamás.

– _Perdiste Haku…o ¿habré perdido yo?_

Basta. No quería seguir pensando en eso.

¿Por cuanto tiempo había estado caminando?…Bah, que importa. El iba a dejar de caminar cuando tuviera ganas. Ahora no tenía deseos de parar. En realidad, no tenía deseos de nada.

En el pasado, en momentos como este, el fumaba para sentirse mejor. Si, ¿Y que? Es su vicio. Asqueroso y enfermizo. Como sea, pero era suyo. ¿Ahora que le quedaba? Ni siquiera un cigarro, y no tenia dinero para comprar uno.

De algo si estaba seguro: No iba a ponerse a llorar como ella, no iba a buscar la cantina más cercana para tomar y caer al suelo. No. Son dos seres muy diferentes.

Y a la vez tan parecidos.

... ¿Y si le pasó algo?

– _Idiota, no pienses en ella, estará bien. ¿Verdad? Solo es una estúpida discusión, ya pasara._ – Continúo repitiendo en su cabeza. – _Ella empezó y no quiso hacerme caso. Podre ser un fumador empedernido, pero lo que hace ella es peor._ – El creía tener la razón.

Basta. Que enredo. No hacia más que contradecirse.

– Haku, convertiste mi cabeza en un completo desastre. Gracias. – Murmuro.

Quería detenerse, sentarse en algún lado y olvidar todo esto.

Unos segundos después llego a un parque. Dejo caer su cansado cuerpo sobre la blanca madera de un asiento.

¿Ahora que?

Podría... ¿buscar trabajo? ¿Por qué no? después de todo, tenia que sobrevivir. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar que el dinero cayera del cielo. El tenia que esforzarse. Esta vez, por su cuenta.

– ¡Kyaaaa! – Escucho. Un grito demasiado agudo con la capacidad de romper sus tímpanos. Dell tapo sus orejas, no quería agravar el dolor en su cabeza.

A unos cuantos metros de el, se encontraba un numeroso grupo de gente formando un círculo reducido. Un coro de gritos de fans amontonándose rompía la agradable tranquilidad rondando el lugar.

– ¿A quien están viendo? – Se pregunto para si mismo.

En fin, no iba a quedarse a averiguarlo.

– Espera… – Un inusual objeto... más bien, un inusual vegetal capto su atención. - ¿Es ese un Puerro volando entre las cabezas de las personas?

_...¿Un puerro?_

– Me tienes que estar jodiendo. – Mascullo.

Eran los Vocaloids, el famoso grupo de cantantes dando un "paseo" por el parque central de la Ciudad. Que conveniente.

Dell sonrió, no complacido por la sorpresa, si no por lo que alcanzaba a notar entre tanto alboroto. Cosas tontas como el grupo incapaz de avanzar gracias a la muralla de fans obstruyendo el paso. Eso era divertido para el. De alguna forma, se sentía afortunado de no ser parte del grupo de gente con el "cerebro lavado".

Se puede ver a Miku Hatsune, protegiendo su bendito puerro como a un bebe. Los Gemelos Kagamine, abrumados por lo "cariñosos" que son sus fans, dándoles pellizcos y abrazos… e intentándolos besar…

– Que asco. – Susurro.

Gakupo Kamui, de lo más normal, rodeado de fangirls. Dando autógrafos y tomándose fotos con algunas. Luka Megurine, un poco más precavida, parece ser la única capaz de tratar con sus acosadores. Kaito, firmando ropa interior, libretas, CD y demás artículos con su cara, mientras hace malabares con su helado para no dejarlo caer. Meiko, algo seria pero accesible, teniendo precaución igual que Luka.

_– _¿Que habría dicho la tonta de Haku? – Se pregunto. _– Seguramente habría corrido hacia ellos, formando parte de la gente loca rodeándolos._ _– _Al imaginarse la situación una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Pero la imagen de ese tipo con la bata blanca apareció en su mente. ¿Estaba siendo serio con su propuesta o simplemente jugaba con ellos?

A estas alturas… ¿le importaba? No. Haku solo quería que alguien la convirtiera en una estrella, solo le importaba cantar o por lo menos aprender a hacerlo.

Y es por eso que el aun no entendía como pudieron "cautivar" de cierta forma a los clientes del Bar que frecuentaban. No que pudiera protestar contra ello, porque sabía desde un principio que el "boom" rodeándolos tenía que ver con la apariencia de Haku, pues su voz no era en lo que se fijaba el publico precisamente.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Flasback.<strong>  
><strong>

– _Neh... Dell-kun… me encanta tu pelo. __– __ Una mujer de curvas exuberantes, pasaba sus dedos sutilmente en la platinada cabellera del joven guitarrista, mirándole con cierto fuego en los ojos. __Dell estaba recostado a la barra, sosteniéndose con ambos brazos. Tenía sus piernas estiradas y sus pies descansando sobre una pequeña silla. Sin faltar, por supuesto, el cigarro en su boca. __La mujer le rodeaba con sus brazos y su respiración caía sobre el cuello del joven._

– _Me gustaría que me tocaras alguna canción – Susurro._

–…_.No gracias. _

– _Aw, vamos… ¿Por favor?__– Rogó con una voz seductora._

– _Mi trabajo termino por hoy. __– Respondió con serenidad. – __Si quieres pedirme algo, que no sea eso.__ – __Dijo. La fémina sonrió deleitada._

_Lentamente, la mujer empezó a bajar sus manos, mientras, u_no por uno, fue desprendiendo los botones de la sudada camisa_ examinando cada relieve del abdomen del chico hasta llegar a su ombligo. El no reacciono, y dejo que ella siguiera. Entonces, empezó a besar su cuello, dejando marcas de labios color rosa en la pálida tez de su acompañante. _

_Pudo haber seguido, hasta que un grito interrumpió su deseo._

– _¿Haku?_

– _¿Tu hermana? Ay…Déjala. – Sugirió la mujer, que se había detenido al oír tanto escándalo._

– _Como sea, continuamos esto después. – Dijo, poniéndose de pie. La mujer cruzo sus brazos en señal de molestia._

_Dell empezó a buscar el lugar donde provenía el grito. El Bar estaba cerrado, no podía haber mas personas que su jefe, Haku y su ya mencionada "amiga". A veces le molestaba tener que jugar de niñera, pero que podía hacer. Haku era algo…indefensa, torpe, silenciosa. A el le molestaba que Haku fuera así de frágil. Más que molestarle, lo odiaba, le repugnaba. Miles de veces intento convencerla de dejar esa irritante actitud, pero ella seguía igual._

– _¿Haku? ¡Donde demonios te metiste! __–__ No había respuesta. Algo raro, pues el local no era tan grande. De hecho, era muy pequeño. Haku no podía estar perdida._

_De pronto, fijo su mirada en una puerta._

– _El closet._

_Dell sabia perfectamente lo que algunos llegaban a hacer en ese lugar. Incluso el formaba parte de la innumerable lista de "clientes" de la privacidad que ofrecía el estrecho rincón detrás de esa puerta._

_Cada paso que daba era mas firme que el anterior. Estaba apunto de girar la perilla…_

– _Quítate de en medio, ¡maldito estorbo! – Un golpe tumbo la puerta al costado, era el dueño del bar._

_El hombre había empujado a Dell, provocando que este cayera sobre la sucia y descuidada alfombra. Parecía furioso._

– _Cabrón. __–__ Gruño, al notar que el sujeto se alejaba de el. _

_Un pequeño suspiro llego a sus odios. La vio. Era Haku, sentada entre los abrigos y demás prendas que adornaban el oscuro recoveco. Tenía ambos brazos apoyando su cabeza y todo su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros._

_Entro, y poniéndose en cuclillas coloco su mano sobre la cabellera de la chica, mientras esta dejaba escapar sollozos incontrolables. __Al sentir el tacto de su mano, Haku se abalanzo sobre el, abrazándolo fuertemente. Dell se congelo al instante, ella no hacia mas que balbucear palabras y sonidos de dolor._

– _Haku… __– Susurro algo asustado. – __¿Te agredió o algo?_

_La joven oculto su rostro mientras lo abrazaba, sin embargo, no evito contestar la pregunta. _

_Ella asintió._

_La respiración de Haku era agitada, temblaba y no hacia mas que llorar en el pecho descubierto del chico. Dell podía sentir su sangre hervir._

– _Ese hijo de puta…__–__ Susurro._

– _E-estoy bi-… bien... _

– _Acaso el…_

_Haku no emitió ningún sonido, ninguna palabra, ningún balbuceo. Solo negó con la cabeza._

_Dell suspiro aliviado, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ese hombre las iba a pagar._

****Fin Flashback.****_  
><em>

* * *

><p>–¡Miku-Miku eres la mejor! – Otro grito sofocante lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. La multitud llenando el parque le decía Adiós a sus "ídolos" que se estaban retirando en una limusina blanca, la misma que estuvo esperándolos en una esquina.<p>

Dell observo a cada uno de los famosos cantantes subir al lujoso automóvil. Los últimos en entrar fueron los gemelos, que estaban siendo escoltados por un par de guardaespaldas mientras los cubrían de chicas tratándolos de alcanzar (sobre todo a Len). Una vez dentro, Rin dio un paso en falso y estuvo apunto de caer al suelo, pero Len logro atraparla.

Mientras a lo lejos se escucho un trueno, el cielo se iba tiñendo de un gris oscuro.

En ese momento, Dell recordó algo similar que le había sucedido con Haku. Cosas así solían pasarles a menudo. Claro, ignorando el hecho de que ninguna de esas situaciones tuvo que ver con fans amontonados o un auto de ese calibre.

Su semblante cambio mientras veía la limusina blanca marcharse y el grupo de gente correr para cubrirse de la llovizna.

Pensó detenidamente si debía hacer caso a las palabras de Haku. Lógicamente, estaba muy molesto, pero sintió que esta era la oportunidad de ambos para separarse y seguir su camino. Esta no había sido la primera pelea entre ellos, pero si la mas fuerte, y para el esa era razón suficiente. Ya no quería seguir en lo mismo. Quería hacer las cosas a su manera, que Haku aprendiera por su cuenta...

Entonces suspiro, resignándose.

– Al demonio…

Finalmente iba a tragarse su orgullo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Tuve ciertos problemas al escribir este capitulo, pero bueno, e<strong>spero haya sido de su agrado.<strong>**

**Gracias por los Reviews.**


	5. Vida

**Hola. Aquí el 5to capitulo, lamento la tardanza. **

**Disculpen cualquier error ortografico, gramatical, etc.**

**Haku Y. y Dell. H. fueron creados por CAFFEIN. **

**Vocaloid no me pertenece de ninguna forma.**

* * *

><p><strong>V – "Vida"<strong>

La lluvia parecía no ceder aquella tarde. El se encaminaba al lugar en el que había estado unas horas antes. Internamente, se estaba odiando por esto, pero actuar con madurez era lo único que podía hacer ahora.

Madurez, estaba cansado de esa palabra.

Media hora después, llego al local donde el y Haku se habían "enfrentado". Esta vez, el lugar estaba vacio. Dell entro dirigiéndose al mostrador, donde una joven mesera le miraba con cierta repulsión.

— ¿Tu aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

— Oye, ¿Haz visto a…

— …La chica con la que discutiste hace unas horas? — Interrumpió ella, anticipándose a la pregunta. — No, no la he visto. — Contesto con rudeza. El la observo, obviamente estaba mintiendo.

— Sabes donde esta. — Le dijo, mientras ella limpiaba un pequeño vaso de vidrio.

— Lo siento. No lo se.

— Si sabes. — Insistió. — Por favor, dime a donde se fue.

— Nop. – Respondió en un tono burlón. El apretó sus dientes, pero iba a seguir preguntando hasta que ella se hartara.

— Te lo pido amablemente.…

— ¿!Que clase de hermano eres¡? — Exclamo, provocando un pequeño susto al de ojos rojos. — Te vas, la dejas sola, ¡¿y a las 3 horas regresas preguntando por ella como si nada?¡

Dell no iba a ponerse a discutir con ella, no iba a rebajarse a ese nivel. Al no escuchar respuesta, la mujer musito un pequeño "Hmph!", y le dio la espalda alejándose de el. Dell siguió sus movimientos en el estante.

— Por lo menos dime si salió o no de aquí.

— Vete de una vez, idiota. Ya te dije que no se.

— Disculpa. — Se escucho. Era un chico, un poco mojado, acercándose al mostrador. — ¿Podrías darme un Hot-dog con todo y extra de chile? — Ella suspiro.

— En seguida. — Le contesto.

El pelirrojo espero en el mismo lugar. Dell se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, no planeaba irse aun.

— ¿Esperando a alguien? — Pregunto, sin recibir respuesta. — ¿No? — Dell aun se mantenía callado, viendo hacia otra parte.

— Aquí tienes. — La mesera volvió con el Hot-dog en mano. — Son 10 ¥.

— Gracias… eh… — El chico empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. — Ten. — Dijo, extendiéndole el dinero. El joven abrió el paraguas que traía colgando en su brazo y se marcho.

— Oye.

— Ahg…. Veo que no te vas a ir… — La muchacha suspiro cansada. — Lo único que se es que tu hermana se fue con un señor vestido como… científico.

— ¿…Que?

— Me dijo que los conocía a ustedes dos…. — Dijo, extrañada de la reacción en el rostro del chico. – ¿Si lo conoces, verdad?

Dell no dijo nada. Apretó sus dientes con más fuerza y paso a ver al suelo. La chica, al entender lo que realmente había sucedido, cubrió su boca con ambas manos y lo vio negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Ahora si me dirás donde esta? — Ella bajo la mirada, entregándole un pequeño papel arrugado. — Es la dirección que el señor me dio… lo siento mucho. — Tomo el papel y salió corriendo del local.

Sus ojos contemplaron las borrosas y turbias palabras escritas a lápiz. Frunció el ceño al notar la "incoherencia" del texto, pues nada de eso podía ser verdad. ¿Era esta otra de las pruebas que Dios había puesto en su camino?

¿Prueba? No. Jugarreta.

El sabía que en parte había sido su culpa, pero es que ya estaba harto… No, Haku. Ella estaba harta. En fin, como siempre, todo tiene que girar alrededor de ella.

— ¿Mansión… que? … ¿CRYPTON? — Sonrió incrédulo al leer esa palabra.

La leyó 5 veces. No, 10 veces. Total, iba a ser lo único que repitiera en su mente por las próximas horas.

— Estas bromeando, ¿no? — Dijo, viendo hacia al cielo, como preguntándole al mismísimo Dios. Ese que disfrutaba mojar su amargura con una fría tormenta.

Quería quitarse toda sensación que le impidiera moverse. Entonces rompió el papel en dos, para después tirar los pequeños pedazos a un lado de la acera. Dell sintió algo carcomerse sus entrañas. Vaya mierda, ahora todo tenia sentido para el. Una llamada de advertencia, una falsa alarma. Ese tipo. Esto no había sido pura coincidencia.

— _Bien jugado._

Los trozos de papel en el piso estaban siendo arrastrados por la corriente de agua cruzando el pavimento. Dell dio un último vistazo al agua sucia cubriendo sus zapatos. No había ni un alma a su alrededor. Refunfuño el nombre de su amiga, hermana, compañera. Ni siquiera sabia lo que ella significaba para el, pero cualquier "titulo" le bastaba.

Un paso adelante y a caminar.

Se dirigía al lugar indicado en la dirección. Poco después se percato de que era una especie de residencial. Zonas alejadas de la ciudad donde los ricos, usualmente, iban a vivir. Dell continúo hasta llegar a un portón negro de gran tamaño. Lo inspecciono, buscando ese botón que le permitiera ingresar. Una cámara en lo alto de las rejas espiaba sus movimientos. La puerta se abrió un segundo después.

Las calles estaban pulcras, las casas perfectamente alineadas exponiendo la calidad de vida de sus habitantes. Sin embargo, el silencio era perturbador, de no ser por la estética, pasaría a ser como un pueblo fantasma. Era extraño, tal vez por la lluvia.

El cabello le caía sobre los ojos bloqueando su visión, tenía toda su ropa empapada, pero iba a seguir. Peores cosas le habían sucedido en el pasado, este no era mas que un paseo para el. Tenia pensado ir a cada una de las casas y preguntar por el tipo ese, pero el plan parecía cambiar cuando una extraña figura se acerco a el.

— ¿Dell? ― Pregunto, el hombre tenia una sombrilla cubriéndole.

— Aja, ahórrate los comentarios. Dime donde esta Haku.

— Ah, ¿hablas de tu hermana?

— No es mi hermana, pero si, ella.

— Esta bien, no te preocupes. — Comento. — ¿Vienes a verla?

— No, a llevármela.

La figura frente a el lo vio con cierto suspenso. Entre las hebras de pelo del joven se asomaban sus ojos rojos buscando respuesta. Era indescriptible lo que percibía de esos ojos. Una mezcla de frustración, seguridad y rencor.

— Lo siento. Ella ha decidido quedarse conmigo.

— ¿Qué dices?

En cambio, en Haku el podía ver timidez, inseguridad y tristeza. Dos claros especímenes imperfectos.

— Me he dado cuenta que los ideales de ambos son muy diferentes. – Dijo. Dell alzo una ceja, confundido. — Créeme, Haku tiene potencial.

La situación no podía tornarse más absurda, pero ese hombre no iba a apoderarse de Haku. El único que tenía derecho era Dell y nadie más.

¿Derecho a poseerla? ¿Desde cuando?

— ¿Potencial de que? No sabes lo que dices.

— A lo que me refiero es.. — Pauso sus palabras y fijo su mirada directamente en la del menor. — Ella puede convertirse en algo grande. Con ayuda, por supuesto.

— ¿"Algo grande"? Haku no sabe cantar. Hablas idioteces.

— No. Ella no será la mejor de todas, pero como dije antes, tiene potencial. — Al escuchar esa ultima frase, Dell apretó sus dientes y dejo entre ver su enojo apunto de liberarse.

— Haku no es tu mina de oro. — Gruño. — Dime donde esta de una buena vez.

— No es ninguna "mina de oro", no necesito de eso. — Objeto el misterioso hombre. — Ahora mismo quieres tenerla a tu lado otra vez. Bueno, regresa contigo, y… ¿que? ¿Volverán a deambular entre callejones y Bares de mala muerte para conseguir lo justo para comer?

Listo. El hielo se habia roto. ¿Quien era este hombre que parecía conocerlos? ¿Quien era el para hablarle así de su propia vida? Un don nadie que inexplicablemente habia salido de la nada en el momento oportuno. Un suertudo que quería aprovecharse de ella. No era más que un pobre imbécil, un manipulador. Ese don nadie iba a ser lo ultimo que aguantara por ella. Con mucha más razón iba a recuperarla a toda costa. Ahora mas que nunca.

— ….Quien demonios eres.

— Haku estará bien.

Una señal de "Alto" habría sido lo último cruzando por su mente. Decidió acabar con todo de un solo golpe.

— Buen intento.

Pero no fue suficiente. El hombre había contenido su puño antes de que tocara su estomago.

— Tsk.. .

— Entiende.

— Estas loko... — Dijo, incorporando su postura. — ..si crees que te la voy a dejar.

— Veo que no te vas a rendir. Bien. — Dijo, extendiéndole su mano al de cabello gris. — Ven. — Dell se sorprendió.

— ¿Que? – Fijo su mirada en la mano del tipo. Más bien, en el guante blanco que cubría su mano. – Ja.. Eres patético.

— Hazme caso. Veras lo que te digo.

Dell lo observo algo confundido. El hombre vestido de blanco aun tenía su mano extendida esperando una respuesta. Sin retribuirle el gesto, paso de largo, dándole la espalda.

— Que me quieres enseñar.

— Confía en mí.

El hombre camino a su lado hasta llegar a la puerta de una mansión. De todas, la más diferente del lugar. Justo en medio del salón, había una inmensa escalera blanca. Ambos subieron, Dell dio un rápido vistazo al sitio. Cristalino, blanco y limpio, era como estar dentro de un grano de azúcar. Se vio impresionado por la extravagancia de la casa. O tal vez por la extraña simpleza que había en ella. Hipnotizado, continúo viéndolo todo. El lujo en la sala, el pasillo, incluso en la escalera darían como resultado fuertes nauseas en su estomago.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunto el sujeto que iba caminando frente a el.

El hombre se detuvo frente a una puerta. Toco dos veces hasta escuchar la voz de una chica accediéndole el paso. No había duda, era Haku. Dell se mantuvo en silencio, manteniendo su mirada fija en la perilla de la puerta. El sujeto de blanco puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven, fingiendo una sonrisa que termino asqueando al de cabello gris. Dell hizo un pequeño movimiento en su brazo para retirar la mano del tipo.

— Toda tuya. — Murmuro, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Abrir una puerta jamás había sido algo tan… desafiante. Si fuera por el, ella ya estaría perdida, tal vez hasta muerta. Bueno, cualquier estado que atentara contra su ya mencionada, "patética vida". El silencio era sepulcral, pero unas risas detuvieron el movimiento de su muñeca. Risas melodiosas irradiando felicidad. Entonces pensó.

— _Haku y "Felicidad" no combinan._

— Ah, parece que mi hija esta con ella. Creo que no te lo había dicho pero, tengo una hija. – Comento el señor.

— _¿Hija?_

— Parece que le agrada Haku.

— _Mierda._

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No me digas...

— Creo que realmente le agrada. La ve como una hermana mayor o algo así. Después de todo, es difícil cuando ya has enterrado a toda tu familia.

— …_Desgraciado._

Rechazar una nueva vida se le hacia demasiado fácil. Pero tenia que admitirlo: No podía seguir por el mismo camino toda la eternidad. Había salido junto a ella de un orfanato para buscar sus sueños, y hasta el momento, nada estaba resultando como lo habían planeado…

Tal vez porque, en realidad, el nunca tuvo sueños que perseguir.

Es mejor olvidarlo todo, ella se merece algo más.

Ser feliz.

Una familia, una carrera, Un hogar. El no era capaz de darle todo eso.

La risa de Haku retumbaba en las paredes, llegando hasta su cabeza. El nunca la había escuchado reír así.

Ya que… iba a decidir por ella.

— Más te vale que cumplas todo lo que me has dicho hoy.

— ¿Cómo?

— La conozco mejor que nadie. Si haces lo que dices, bien. Si no…

— Entonces, ¿la estas dejando? — Dell asintió. No era lo que esperaba.

— Supongo.

— Comprendo.

— _¿Comprendes? nada. Imbécil._

— Te aseguro que estará bien.

— Una pregunta. — El sujeto escucho atento al joven frente a el. — ¿Trabajas para Crypton?

— Si.

Las voces callaron. Las risas dejaron de escucharse. Sintió un fuerte dolor de estomago, probablemente las nauseas causadas por el exceso de luz que había en esa mansión.

Ya en la puerta, el hombre se despidió de el. Estaba aturdido a más no poder, solo observo al tipo ese mover sus labios, sin prestar atención a lo que decía. De lo que si se percato, fue de su brazo, ofreciéndole (otra vez) estrechar su mano. Dell vio de reojo el guante blanco. No había ninguna suciedad en el. Esta vez, accedió a hacerlo.

— Que tengas una buena vida. — Dijo, sonriendo descaradamente, dándole a entender quien había ganado la "guerra".

Ahí dejaría su dignidad.

— _Es verdad lo que dicen: El Karma es una perra._

* * *

><p>Paso la calle, el portón negro (que, extrañamente, ya estaba abierto) y la cámara metiche.<p>

No se sentía vacío, al contrario.

— Mierda, creo que voy a vomitar.

Detuvo su andar y fue directo a un arbusto. Tosió lo imposible, su garganta pedía a gritos ser destruida en pedazos. Estaba débil. Un joven un poco mas alto que el presencio la escena, hasta que decidió acercarse para ayudarle.

— Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Que… — Susurro, aspirando oxigeno. — Aléjate.

Finalmente, la lluvia parecía detenerse.

— No creo que sea buena idea. Haber, déjame ayudarte. — Insistió el chico.

— N…No. — Dell cubrió su boca, ahora tosiendo mas fuerte. Una pequeña molestia le impedía respirar con libertad.

— ¿No puedes hablar? Bueno. — El joven de cabello rojo tomo a Dell de un brazo y lo coloco sobre su espalda, mientras, con su otro brazo sostenía el cuerpo del chico. — Tienes suerte, ando en bicicleta.

— Que…¡Q-Que me dejes, te digo! — Exclamo, tratando de soltarse.

— Akaito. — Dijo, sonriendo. — ¿Y tu como te llamas? — Extrañado por la actitud del desconocido, decidió rendirse y responderle mientras aun podía.

— Dell… — Musito.

— Mucho gusto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo, aunque hubieron partes (sobre todo el final) donde me costo mas xD<strong>

**En fin, agradezco sus comentarios! en serio, tratare de mejorar cada capitulo. Espero que este les haya gustado.**


	6. Reinicio

**Ok.. las clases molestan pero la falta de inspiración tambien . OTL **

**Err... aquí el capitulo 6.**

**- Lamento cualquier error ortografico y/o gramatical.  
><strong>

**- Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad. Solo este Fic.  
><strong>

**- Haku. Y & Dell. H (c) CAFFEIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>VI - "Reinicio."<strong>

Dicen que la vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla al máximo. Bueno, esta no era su filosofía. Por un tiempo pensó que encontraría ese _algo_ que le motivaría a seguir, pero no fue así. El sabía que tarde o temprano su estilo de vida los iba a llevar a esa situación: algo iba a separarlos, algo iba a decirles que era hora de cambiar. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los esfuerzos, no fue hasta que conoció a ese sujeto que todo tomaría forma de la manera más oportuna. ¿Destino? ¿Coincidencia? Ni idea. Para bien o para mal, eso lo juzgaría después.

Por mas que pasaran los meses, los días, las horas, la ciudad no cambiaba y tampoco sus habitantes. El escenario era el mismo, pero su lugar de destino era otro, a ese lugar le llamaban El paraíso.

Sin duda al entrar en esa oficina lo que menos pensaria alguien es en algo como "El paraiso". El calor era insoportable, no había empleado que no se ahogara entre tanto sudor.

Lo primero que se logra apreciar son torres de papeles aquí y allá. En una esquina, una cesta de basura repleta de desperdicios. Habían 15 escritorios, cada uno con su respectiva computadora y sus artículos de oficina. El resto del lugar, tapizado en papeles, carpetas, y otras cosas imposibles de describir. El polvo también se hacia presente, sobre todo en las azules (que ya no lo eran tanto) cortinas, amarradas, cada una con una tira de cinta adhesiva. El aire acondicionado estaba descompuesto y nadie se molestaba en repararlo, o por lo menos, en llamar a alguien que realizara el trabajo. Aun así, nada era suficiente para calmar el infierno que encerraban esas 4 paredes sin pintar.

Sin embargo, ahi en "El paraíso", estaban dos de los trabajadores mas eficientes.

Akaito Shion se llamaba uno.

Akaito era un joven alto, de cabello rojo, y de personalidad agradable. El podía ser encendido como el propio rojo de su cabello, pero también relajado como el tono de sus pupilas.

A su lado, el que consideraban "Adicto al trabajo".

Dell Honne era su nombre.

Dell se encontraba escribiendo un informe que debía ser entregado la próxima semana. El era el aplicado de la oficina, pero también el frio, reservado, malhumorado, pero sobre todo el adicto-al-cigarro. Titulo que se había ganado a pulso.

Siempre ignoraba a sus compañeros (Excepto a Akaito, que prácticamente estaba forzado a relacionarse con el) y cuando lo molestaban, una simple mirada de "No me jodas" los mandaba a volar. Pocas veces necesito decir las 3 palabras, esos ojos tenían domado al resto del grupo.

Akaito estaba haciendo el papeleo rutinario de los viernes. Ambos solían quedarse después de la hora de salida. A diferencia del resto, a ellos no les gustaba dejar todo el trabajo pendiente para el lunes.

— Uuff… me estoy muriendo. ¿Terminaste?

El pelirrojo no tuvo respuesta.

— Tierra llamando a Dell.

Nada. El Adicto al trabajo seguía escribiendo, tenía su mirada plasmada en la pantalla de la computadora, sin pestañear.

— ¿!QUE NO ME OYES¡? - Exclamo.

Una ráfaga de viento entro en la habitación como si hubiera sido provocada por la voz de Akaito. El viento levanto las cortinas, alguno que otro sonido de latas corriendo, pequeñas bolas de papel arrastrándose por el suelo, pero ninguna respuesta de su compañero.

— Idiota. — Dijo finalmente. — Si terminaste con tus cosas, vete. Este calor ya es suficiente como para tener que soportar tu impaciencia.

— Agradece que tengo la mínima consideración de preguntarte como vas.

— Estoy haciendo esta estupidez para tenerla a tiempo el lunes por la mañana. ¿No ves?

— Que delicado…

— Lo que digas. Igual, ya termine. — Dell evito seguir molestándose en discutir con Akaito. Se puso de pie y tomo su maletín. Apago la maquina, con un folder en manos. — ¿Te vas o te quedas?

— ¿Eh?

— Ya tenia guardado el trabajo, solo esperaba a que terminaras, Tortuga.

— …Hijo de….

Discutían por diversión. Dell siempre lograba salirse con la suya. Akaito, por otro lado, terminaba siendo el ultimo en enterarse de todo. Aunque Dell era quien tomaba en serio las discusiones, siempre tratándole de probar a su compañero quien era mas astuto.

— Y bueno… ¿Nos vamos a tomar algo? Tengo ganas de pasar por la Cafetería de aquí cerca.

— Debo hacer algo.

— Típico...

Siendo los últimos en quedarse, era lógico que no encontrarían a nadie al salir, solo el cuidador al que Akaito siempre saludaba amablemente.

Dell saco un cigarro del bolsillo de su pantalón negro. En el otro bolsillo, saco su encendedor. El joven de ojos carmín se mantuvo en silencio. Disfrutaba de las caminatas hacia su casa, aunque eso significaba tener que aguantar a Akaito.

Su casa.

Palabras que pensó no volver a decir nunca, pero por cosas del destino… ahí estaba, teniendo una vida normal, como la de cualquier persona.

Estaba ganando dinero. Desayunaba (cuando tenia tiempo), almorzaba (si no había mucho trabajo que hacer) y cenaba (casi siempre). Se bañaba diario. Tenía ropa, no solamente unos jeans rasgados y una camiseta de colegial manchada de tierra. Tenía ropa de verdad. No dormía entre escombros y oscuridad. Ahora dormía en una cama. Una muy cómoda.

Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que algo le faltaba?

Akaito le observo intrigado. Habían veces en que el notaba este repentino fruncimiento en el rostro de Dell. No podía hacer mucho mas que preguntar, para que, de inmediato, Dell le replicara con un "Cállate. No me pasa nada". Ahora ya no hacia mas que tomar sus propias conclusiones.

Finalmente habian llegado al edificio.

El elevador estaba descompuesto desde hace varios meses, asi que subir las escaleras era obligatorio.

Piso 7.

Dell saco de su maletín las llaves del apartamento y las introdujo en la oxidada cerradura. La puerta se abrió, rechinando y recordandoles que tenian que repararla.

El apartamento era… nada fuera de lo normal. "Barato" podía ser el calificativo perfecto.

El espacio era reducido pero extrañamente cómodo. Unos dos pasos adelante y ya estaban en la "sala" que no era mas que un Tv pequeño en una mesa de plástico, un viejo sofá blanco y una mesa con una pata acomodada entre dos cajas de refresco. El piso era gris y sin brillo. Dos ventanas eran más que suficiente para dejar entrar el aire a la habitación. En la cocina, una pequeña estufa, un refrigerador, y el fregadero, este lleno de platos y desperdicios.

— Menos mal… — Suspiro Akaito, lanzando el maletín en el aire (Poco le importaba donde cayera). — Tengo hambre… hare algo de Chili.

— Tu y tus chiles.

— Oye, te toca lavar eso. — El pelirrojo noto la montaña de platos en el fregadero.

— Después.

— Con "Después" quieres decir "Nunca", ¿no?

"Smack!"

Dell entro a su habitación, dejando que la puerta respondiera por el. Akaito no estaba nada sorprendido, esa era solo _una_ de las cosas que le desagradaban de su compañero. Incapaz de ayudarle con los quehaceres pero atento con el trabajo. No, obsesionado con el.

Viendo las condiciones en las que vivían, la habitación de Dell no podía estar peor… o ¿si? No era de sorprenderse que mantuviera en total oscuridad el íntimo espacio que era su cuarto.

El ocaso estaba por desvanecerse. Dell abrió las cortinas que aun bloqueaban la luz del (o lo poco que quedaba) sol, dejando escapar el olor a nicotina entre las paredes. Una cama algo desarreglada, sabanas blancas y una almohada en la esquina. Una pequeña alfombra azul junto a la puerta. El closet, que guardaba un par de pantalones, dos shorts y cinco camisetas, incluidas dos que usaba para ir a trabajar, excepto la que traía puesta. Dos pares de zapatos y una corbata completaban su guarda ropa. Junto a la cama, un estante con dos libros empolvados que parecían no haber sido abiertos en mucho tiempo. Y por ultimo, la Laptop que habia comprado con sus ahorros.

El color del cuarto era diferente al resto del apartamento, un blanco que parecía impecable de manchas o suciedad. Algo irónico, conociendo quien lo ocupaba. Dell se quito los zapatos, tirándolos en el piso. Dio un salto a la cama con su laptop en manos.

Era la Armonía perfecta... hasta que Akaito decidio interrumpir.

— Con un demonio. — Susurro. — No han pasado ni 5 minutos y ya esta jodiendome.

— Ya se que has de estar maldiciendo mi nombre en tu cabeza, Honne. — Dijo Akaito desde afuera de la habitación. — Solo vengo a preguntarte si quieres que te deje Chili. Tenia planeado comérmelo todo, pero si se te antoja…

— Entonces date gusto. — Dell hablo lo suficientemente alto para asegurarse de ser escuchado Y no tener que repetirlo.

— …No oigo nada. ¿Te dejo entonces?

— No.

— ¿Eh?

— _Lo hace para molestarme_. — QUE NO, MIERDA. — Grito.

— ¿Hace falta gritar? Dios… Juro que parezco, tu madre o algo así. — Akaito, sabía que esta clase de cosas molestaban a Dell, y eso le divertía.

— Cuando tu diminuto cerebro no logra captar lo que digo… entonces si, debo gritar.

— Ja, Ja, Ja. Graciosísimo. Bueno, me voy a preparar la cena.

— Como sea… - Dijo, mirando la pantalla de su Laptop.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el silencio invadió el cuarto nuevamente. No había sonido alguno excepto el pequeño ruido que provocaba Dell al presionar las teclas de su maquina rápidamente. Los minutos parecían no afectar ese cuarto, era el único lugar del apartamento donde alguien podría sentirse raro o incomodo. Ni siquiera Akaito se dignaba a entrar. Sobre todo, porque Dell era quisquilloso y no le gustaba que nadie, absolutamente NADIE, entrara sin avisar o sin su permiso. El mantenía esa habitación alejada del resto del mundo.

* * *

><p>Akaito había salido a la oficina por una llamada de su supervisor. No tenía más remedio que acudir, aunque fuera sábado y estuviera lloviendo.<p>

Dell aun estaba dormido, bueno... estaba acostado, pero despierto.

El llamado "Adicto al trabajo" jugaba con su encendedor favorito, abriendo y cerrando la tapa repetidas veces. No tenia animo alguno para ponerse de pie e ir a prepararse el desayuno. El clima era fresco, todo indicaba que el invierno estaba por empezar.

Ahora que no tenía mucho que hacer, Dell evito pensar en lo obvio, pero no teniendo nada que distraerle, tampoco podía hacer mucho.

_— ¿Estará bien?_

Como iba a saber el..

Ates de que pudiera seguir con sus asuntos, el celular repico. Era un mensaje de texto, de quien más...

"No me preguntes porque, solo trae tu trasero a la oficina."

El ya se imaginaba lo que podía ser, una broma por parte del Pelirrojo. Dell suspiro, bajo de la cama y busco su chaqueta, se puso sus zapatos y se marcho. Sin paraguas, porque Akaito se lo había llevado.

15 minutos después. Akaito abrió la puerta.

— Por fin llegaste.

— Espero que valga la pena. — Dijo, entrando al lugar y tirando lo último que quedaba de su cigarro. — ¿Para que diantres me llamaste? — Dell estaba mojado, a sus espaldas iba dejando pequeñas pisadas de agua en la cerámica que pronto se escurrirían por su cuenta.

— Je, ya veras. Pero no es aquí donde te voy a mostrar lo que encontré.

— ¿Que cosa?

— Sígueme.

Akaito salió de la oficina. Al final del pasillo, había a una puerta pintada de negro con una diminuta ventanilla.

— Si vas a intentar entrar otra vez ahí… mejor me largo.

— Tengo un mejor plan ahora. — Dijo, guiñando un ojo.

Un leve movimiento de muñeca y la puerta estaba abierta. Tal parece que, en un descuido, alguien la había dejado mal cerrada.

— Por supuesto… — Murmuro Dell.

Ambos entraron sigilosamente. El lugar era el mas aseado y arreglado de todos. La oficina parecía la de un autentico policia, cosa que su Jefe no era. Pero a juzar por la pinta del sitio, el podía darse ciertos lujos que ninguno de sus empleados podían.

— Hablando de ladrones…

— Mira aquel archivero. — Dijo, señalando hacia una esquina del Despacho.

— Que hay con eso.

— Tiene algo que necesito. — Comento, acercandose al mueble y abriendo una de las gavetas metalicas.

Mientras Akaito seguía buscando los documentos "importantes", Dell hacia de guardia en la puerta. La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y los rayos se hacían más recurrentes.

— ¿Podrías apresurarte?

— Cállate Dell. — Gruñó. — Estoy apunto de encontrar lo que busco. — Una pequeña gota de sudor rodo por su frente.

— Eso dijiste hace...

— ¡Bingo! — Grito, levantándose del asiento.

— …una hora… — Susurro Dell.

Una vez "completada" la misión, puso todo en su lugar y se dirigió hacia Dell. Sonriendo, levanto su brazo con los papeles en mano, posando victorioso. El de cabello gris le observo, alzando una ceja. Ambos salieron de la oficina, dejando la puerta como estaba, semi abierta. Akaito saludo al vigilante que salía del elevador por el que esperaban. El hombre le regreso el saludo levantando la mano, con la otra sostenía su paraguas, estaba empapado.

— ¿Crees que note algo? — Pregunto una vez que estaban dentro del ascensor.

— Si no lo hace entonces es mas estúpido que tu. — Respondió, presionando el botón para bajar al primer piso.

— No creo que lo haga. Y para tu información, acabo de robarme información ilegal, eso tiene su merito.

— Seguro… como el de empujar una puerta que ya estaba abierta, y entrar como un ratón esperando ser atrapado.

— Hay quienes necesitan talento hasta para eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Sí. Hubo una especie de "Time-skip" en la historia. Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por sus reviews a este cada vez mas raro(?) fic. Nah, en serio, se les agradece. Si hay algun error tratare de editarlo, por ahora hasta la próxima actualización. <strong>

**Edit: Corregidos un par de errores.  
><strong>


	7. Conflictos

**Sin mas preambulo(?) El capitulo 7.**

**- Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

**- Dell & Haku (c) CAFFEIN.**

**Disculpen cualquier error ortografico, gramatical, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>VII - "Conflictos"<strong>

— ¿Te acuerdas de mi hermano Kaito?

— ¿El adicto a los Helados?

— El mismo. Resulta que me envió un correo ayer. Pero con lo ocupado que estoy, no he podido contestarle.

— Que interesante... — Dijo con un obvio sarcasmo.

— No te cuento para que saltes de alegria... Ahora, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Dell miro de frente al pelirrojo, esperando a que este hablara. Antes de que Akaito pudiera decir una palabra más, un estruendoso golpe llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes. Un hombre gritando, furioso. Y otro, al parecer, tratando de calmarlo. El paraíso se congelo, nada bueno podía venir si el Jefe estaba molesto. Los empleados en la Oficina guardaron silencio atentos a lo que podían alcanzar a escuchar.

Algo de un robo, unos papeles….una información. Akaito abrió sus ojos un poco más. ¿Los habían descubierto? Dell le observo fijamente.

— "Cierra la boca" — Leyó de sus labios. Akaito asintió.

Dell volvió a ver al frente, esperando en cualquier momento la "magistral" entrada del tan aclamado Jefe. A diferencia del resto, que se quedaban viendo indefensos, imaginándose lo peor.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que vieron a ese hombre entrar a la oficina que sus respiraciones se unirian en un coro silencioso. Alto, de cabello negro y con un traje del mismo color. Lo identificaban como 'Hiyama Kiyoteru'. La mano derecha de su dictador.

— Honne Dell. — Hablo. Todos pasaron a ver al de ojos rojos. Al escuchar su nombre, el se puso de pie.

— Si.

— Ven conmigo. — El hombre hablo sin musitar, sin parpadear. Era frio, o eso pretendía ser.

Dell se dirigió a la puerta, siendo el quien la cerraría al final. Al verlo salir, y casi por unísono, los demás suspiraron de alivio.

— ¡Ufff! como me alegra que llamaran a ese tipo, con lo mal que me cae…— Dijo uno.

— ¡No eres el único! — Comento el otro, lo que detono habladurías en el lugar.

Akaito aun mantenía su mirada en la puerta, estaba preocupado. Iban a acusar a Dell, tal vez y lo despedían... tenia que hacer algo.

— Buenos días, Honne-san. — El Jefe estaba mas calmado ahora. El hombre, de entrada, intimidaba por su apariencia. Tenía unos 30 años, pero aparentaba menos. Su traje negro contrastaba a la perfección con su corbata roja. Sus zapatos brillaban casi tanto como el costoso reloj en su muñeca. Tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás con un par de pelos sueltos en su frente. Su "nombre" pondría como broche de oro a semejante imagen.

'Big Al' se hacia llamar. Y su especialidad, hacer cualquier cosa con tal de satisfacer sus caprichos. Algo que era del conocimiento de todos.

— Buenos días…

— Seguramente te estarás preguntando porque te llame.

— ¿Para darme un aumento? — El hombre soltó una carcajada.

— Aun no. Hablo sobre lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, quiero disculparme por lo que hayas oído.

Dell lo miro fijamente. No estaba seguro de si lo que decía el personaje frente a el era verdad, así que fingió no saber nada al respecto, y desde ahí, planeo hacer lo mismo hasta el fin de la conversación.

— No veo porque necesites disculparte. En todo caso, deberías hacerlo con todos, no solo conmigo.

— Bueno, si tú lo dices. — El hombre se levanto de su asiento, una silla reclinable hecha de cuero rojo que se caía a pedazos. Una ¿"antigüedad"? Tal vez. — Hay algo más de lo que quiero hablarte.

El chico frente a el lo siguió con la mirada, sin moverse, ni parpadear. Estaba listo para cualquier cuestionamiento.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre lo que sucedió el sábado por la mañana?

— ¿El sábado? No. ¿Que paso? — Respondió inocentemente.

— Digamos que alguien entro aquí sin pedir permiso.

— Entiendo… ¿y piensas que fui yo? — Directo al grano. El Jefe y su asistente se quedaron algo sorprendidos. Pero viniendo de este chico, no era fuera de lo normal.

— De hecho, me imaginaria esto de cualquiera de mis empleados, excepto de ti, Honne.

— Claro… — Dijo, no muy convencido.

— Hablo en serio. – El tipo regreso a su asiento. Entrelazo sus dedos, dejando caer su barbilla. — Pero en cualquier caso, si ves algún comportamiento sospechoso por parte del resto del grupo, háznoslo saber. Bueno, específicamente, a Kyoteru.

Dell pasó a ver al susodicho asistente, tratando de disimular el resentimiento que le tenía. Pero era inevitable. Mientras tanto, el de cabello negro solo le observaba, retándolo con su mirada.

— Lo hare.

— Agradezco tu ayuda, Honne-san. Por favor, regresa con tus deberes.

Dio una pequeña reverencia y se encamino a la puerta. Mientras lo hacia, pudo sentir las miradas de ambos individuos pesándole en la espalda.

— ¡No lo despida, Al-sama! — La puerta se abrió de un golpe, justo antes de que Dell llegara a ella. "Big Al" y el asistente abrieron sus ojos como cortinas.

— ¿Que… mierda…? — Murmuro, estático.

— Solo observa, niñito. — Dell se limito a llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

— Shion, ¿De que estas hablando? Honne no se va a ningún lado. – Objeto.

— Que heroico acto, si señor. — Dijo el de lentes.

— ¿Es…cierto? — Pregunto Akaito, volteando su cabeza hacia su compañero en "apuros".

Dell asintió, para dar lugar a un incomodo silencio que duraría menos de un minuto. Pues el Jefe decidió cortar el momento con su risa peculiar .

— Ustedes si que saben sacarle una buena carcajada a un tipo como yo. — Dijo, frotando uno de sus ojos.

Akaito sonrió avergonzado. Dell evito seguir siendo parte del teatro y salió de la oficina.

— Disculpe el malentendido.

— Descuida.

Una vez solos y sin ningún empleado a la vista, Kiyoteru saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón lo que parecía ser un pedazo de cigarro quemado.

— Señor, creo que tiene toda la razón.

— Por supuesto. — Dijo, mirando al objeto en manos de su asistente. — Siempre la tuve.

* * *

><p>— Con un demonio, espérame. — Dijo Akaito, jalando a Dell de su camisa, forzándole a detenerse.<p>

— ¿No te basta con la ridiculez que hiciste ahí?

— Ya, esta bien, esta bien.

— ¿Que parte de "Cierra la boca" no entendiste?

— Fue un impulso. Además, iban a acusarte.

— Yo también soy culpable en cierta forma. Como sea, olvidemos esto. Necesito un cigarro.

— ¡Aquí lo tienes! — Una tercera voz se unió a la plática, era Ted Kasane, que había interrumpido interponiendo su mano entre Dell y Akaito.

— Eh… Gracias…supongo. — Dijo, tomando el cigarro.

— ¿Y como están hoy? — Pregunto animado. Ambos miraron al de la cola enrulada, contestando su pregunta.

— Ehhh… veo que no muy bien.

— ¿Te parece?

— Akaito! Ahora que te veo, recuerdo un comercial de tu hermano en la TV, uno sobre helados.

— Así es el… siempre venerando los helados, como si no hubiera otro tipo de postre o comida en el mundo. Y bueno, ¿como esta Teto?

— ¿No oyes las noticias? Le jugaron una broma... una muy pesada.

— ¿De que hablas?

— En esa audición a la que fue, según había dejado "asombrados" a los jueces, pero no fue asi en realidad. Me dijo que había sido aceptada, pero después le mandaron una carta explicando que habia sido un error, y ella no era mas que "material UTAU". — Explico.

— Oh… que mal.

— A los pocos días apareció en la TV que en realidad Crypton no habia aceptado a nadie, por lo que las audiciones resultaron un fracaso. — Continuo. — Pero bueno, yo le dije que se levantara y siguiera luchando… además, para mí…

— Ted. — Interrumpió Dell. — Dile a Teto, que se olvide de cantar. — El de lentes paso a ver a Dell con algo de confusión.

— ¿Por que lo dices?

— No querrás tener que aguantar sus lloriqueos todas las noches. Y tampoco escucharla decir que no es "tan buena" como esos sujetos.

Akaito sabía que Dell hablaba de alguien en particular.

— Entiendo lo que dices, después de eso no hacia mas que abrazarme desconsolada. Te parecerá extraño, pero los días siguientes comenzó a cantar con más insistencia, ahora parece una radio encendida todo el día. Esta empeñada a ser parte de ellos.

Dell cerró sus ojos y girando su cabeza a un lado soplo un poco de humo de su boca.

— No lo conseguirá. — Dijo. Retirando el cigarro entre sus labios.

Por más que trataran, ninguno entendía a Dell. ¿Había alguien? No por el momento. Ted decidió despedirse, no iba a discutir por algo tan tonto.

— Bueno, me voy yendo. Un gusto saludarlos, chicos. - Y abandono el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Camino a casa otra vez, lo mismo de todos los días. Era un poco tedioso, pero tenían que hacerlo, así era su vida. Ninguno se digno a intercambiar palabras desde la plática con Ted, así que el ambiente era algo incomodo. Akaito podía preguntar, pero sabía la respuesta de antemano. Dell podía responder, porque ya sabía la pregunta incluso antes de oírla terminada.<p>

Eran las 5:30 pm, en casa por fin.

Dell opto por lavar los platos sucios esta vez, limpio un poco la sala y se retiro a su cuarto. Solo para evitar el bombardeo de preguntas que esperaba de Akaito. Pero el pelirrojo fue directo a su habitación, aun pensando en lo sucedido horas atrás. Sabía lo que le pasaba a Dell, (aparentemente) pero también quería hacer algo más. Animarlo a hacer un cambio, ¿Por qué no? Tal vez así resolvía todos sus problemas.

Akaito se dirigió al famoso cuarto con la esperanza de hacerlo entrar en razón. Toco la puerta, esperando que el "Adicto al trabajo" respondiera.

— ¿Que quieres? — Escucho.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

— ¿Para que?

— Olvídalo, mejor, ¿Puedes salir?

— No tengo ganas.

— Carajo, Dell. — Hablo con más firmeza. — Te lo diré aquí porque de igual forma me vas a escuchar. Estoy harto de tu actitud, entiendo que todo esto sea algo "nuevo" para ti, pero ya es suficiente. — Dijo, elevando el tono de su voz. – Han pasado 8 meses. 8 MESES, y no te has dignado a buscarla. De una buena vez, mueve tú trasero y sal de ahí.

No se escucho ningún sonido dentro de la habitación. Akaito estuvo apunto de hablar otra vez, hasta que vio la perilla de la puerta girar. La puerta se abrio, dejando expuesta la oscuridad de la habitación que solo era iluminada por la Laptop en la cama de Dell.

— Vaya… ¿Te animaste?

— Quiero que me escuches ahora.

— ¿Eh?

— Hazme el favor de cerrar la maldita boca y no volver a hablar del tema. Si quieres hablar, hazlo con las paredes.

Akaito permaneció callado. Molesto, desvió su mirada hacia otra parte que no fuera el rostro del chico frente a el.

— Es que acaso no te preguntas por Ha...

— Ya te di mi respuesta. — Murmuro, cerrándole la puerta.

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes no hubo mucha interacción entre ellos. Akaito estaba fastidiado de la actitud de su compañero, y Dell, había dicho <em>casi <em>todo lo que pensaba aquella tarde. Ahora, era viernes otra vez, y Dell había terminado antes con su papeleo rutinario, por lo que decidió salir temprano. El de apellido Shion, (el no tan famoso) se quedo en la oficina preparando los últimos detalles para su informe. De repente, un par de golpes llamaron su atención. Akaito se encamino hacia la puerta preguntándose quien podía ser a estas horas, pues era de suponerse que no había nadie más que el y el cuidador.

Era Ted. Akaito levanto su mano, saludándolo. Ted entro, estaba por irse a su casa.

— ¿Que haciendo?

— Terminaba el informe.

— Ah… entonces te interrumpo.

— No. Para nada.

Ted espero a que el amante del chile terminara de apilar las hojas de su trabajo. Un par de minutos después y ya estaban saliendo del edificio. Ambos caminando en silencio, sin emitir palabras. Ted decidió cortar con la congelada atmosfera, preguntando sobre el fumador de cabello gris. Akaito respondió sin exaltarse, con su mirada en el pavimento.

— Se fue antes porque tenía algo que hacer.

— Ya veo.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una parada. Ted se detuvo, ahí esperaria el bus que lo llevaría a casa. Se despidio de Akaito moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

Mientras Akaito seguia por su camino, un inusual sonido se escucho desde adentro de su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de texto.

_"Disculpa que no te comentara esto con anterioridad, pero necesitas saberlo. La empresa esta en decadencia, nuestro trabajo ya no tiene sentido. El jefe ha estado jugando con nosotros."_

Akaito dio un último paso para quedarse atónito y congelado en la acera. ¿Quien le había mandado esto? Restregó sus ojos para asegurarse de no estar viendo alucinaciones, pero el mensaje aun estaba ahí, con un "Desconocido" como remitente. Unos segundos después, apareció otro, esta vez un poco mas corto.

_"Deben salir. Creo que alguien hizo algo muy malo."_

— _¿Que clase de broma es esta?_ — Akaito giro su cabeza a un lado, tratando de encontrar a ese alguien mandándole los mensajes. Había mucha gente alrededor, muchos con sus celulares en mano, pero ningún conocido. Era imposible saber quien era.

El sonido otra vez, un mensaje nuevo.

_"Quieren "desarmarlos". Por favor, váyanse."_

Akaito se mantuvo en silencio, convenciéndose a si mismo de que era una broma. Una broma de MUY mal gusto.

— ¿Desarmarlos? — Tenía los ojos abiertos, inspeccionando cada detalle de la frase. Su respiración se acelero sin intención de parar en un buen rato. Empezó a sentirse observado. Una extraña sensación le sugirió moverse de donde estaba.

Y así lo hizo. Apago su celular para asegurarse de no escuchar ese sonido otra vez. Debía contarle a Dell cuanto antes. Y eso, si Dell estaba en casa.

— De verdad espero que este imbécil este en su cuarto. — Susurro. Un leve dolor empezo a hacer estragos en su estomago.

Algo andaba mal.

— ¡Dell! — Grito, abriendo la puerta bruscamente. No escucho respuesta más que de la vieja cerradura cayendo al suelo.

Empezó a buscarlo por todo el apartamento. El baño, la cocina, hasta la habitación que tenía prohibido visitar (Que sorpresivamente tenia la puerta semi-abierta). Su propio cuarto, todo, pero ningún rastro del fumador.

— _No suele dejar su cuarto así._

El lugar era un desierto desolado. Pasaron 5 minutos, y aun no habían señales de Dell.

Akaito se sentó en el sofá. Extenuado, llevo una mano a su cabeza. Este día estaba resultando de lo más bizarro para el. ¿Quién le había mandado esos mensajes, y a que se referían?

Lo cierto es que, aguardando en silencio no iba a resolver nada.

— A donde carajo se metió.

El crujido de la madera hizo que saltara del sofá. Unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras se escucharon en todo el pasillo, llegando hasta el oído del joven.

Akaito movió su cabeza hacia la entrada. Era su amigo "perdido", cargando un par de bolsas. Dell pasó de largo, sin molestarse en saludar (Algo que no era nada raro). Puso en el fregadero las cosas que había comprado. Más específicamente, la provisión de la semana. Akaito se dirigió a la cocina. Parado y en silencio, observo a Dell colocar cada una de las cosas en su lugar. Unos segundos después, al ver que no había nada más que ordenar, se decidió a comentarle al de ojos rojos lo que le había pasado, pero Dell parecía no tener intenciones de escucharlo. Akaito siguió hablando sin importarle la poca atención que le prestaba el de cabello gris. Para atraer su total atención, como último recurso, saco el celular, y lo puso a milímetros de la nariz de su compañero.

— ¿….Y? — Dijo, mientras veía la pantalla del artefacto.

— ¿No te parece extraño? O por lo menos, ¿algo inquietante?

— No. — Respondió, retirando la mano de Akaito con todo y celular. — Alguien es muy ocioso y no tiene vida, es lo único que veo ahí.

— ¿De que hablas? — Dell suspiro.

— Eres muy ingenuo.

— Sabes que todo esto huele muy raro, y no me refiero al apartamento.

— Como sea. — Dijo, dejando la cocina.

— Al menos piénsalo…

— ¿Cual es tu maldito problema?… — Replico.

— Sabes de lo que hablo. Son muchas coincidencias como para tomarlo tan a la ligera. — Objeto Akaito. — Además, me parece demasiado raro lo que dice sobre Al. — Agrego.

— Al no es de confianza, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. — Dijo, sentándose en el viejo sofá. — Tus "misteriosos" mensajes no me dicen nada nuevo.

Akaito permaneció callado por unos segundos. En cierta forma, Dell tenía razón. Su jefe, mejor conocido como "Big Al", nunca fue alguien agradable. Su voz por si sola era motivo de temor.

— Te propongo algo.

— ¿Que?

— Investiguemos lo que Al se trae entre manos.

Dell sonrió, indicando burla en su gesto.

— ¿Aja?

— Si esto resulta ser cierto. — Dijo, levantando su celular con el mensaje aun en la pantalla. — Entonces haremos algo.

— _Que drama…_— ¿Y si no?

— Entonces no hacemos nada y seguimos viviendo nuestras vidas.

Dell observo a Akaito, sorprendiéndose de la determinación y firmeza que mostraba en sus palabras.

— Más te vale que esto sea entretenido. — Akaito reacciono, correspondiéndole con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Lamento la tardanza. Por cierto, es probable que para el proximo capitulo me tarde aun mas xq tengo un problema con el teclado ._. En fin, como siempre les agradezco mucho sus reviews y comentarios! No crean que no los tomo en cuenta.<strong> **Bye.**


	8. Oportunidad

** - Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**- Haku Y. y Dell H. (c) CAFFEIN**

**VIII - "Oportunidad****" **

* * *

><p><strong>La luz parecia no existir entre tanta oscuridad. Su largo cabello era su unico escondite. No habia ningun agujero, una puerta, o algo de donde sostenerse. Todo era un simple espacio vacío. No parecía haber salida.<strong>

"_Bienvenida. ¿Tienes algo que confesar?_"

**En el fondo se escucha a alguien hablar. No, son mas de uno. Son muchos, todos hablan a la misma vez, rien y gritan sin parar.**

_"¡Silencio!"_

**La voz resuena como eco entre la nada. Ella se detiene, sus rodillas tiemblan, su respiración se acelera. Ellos callan.**

_"¿Q-Que ha-ago... aquí?" _

_"Eso mismo me pregunto yo" _

**Otra voz, pero esta es diferente. Es un chico. Ella se asusta y busca desesperadamente a ese extraño acompañandola. Mueve sus brazos como si estuviera haciendo mímica. pero es inútil. **Sus dedos solo rozan el vacío rodeandola. Es decir, nada.** **

_"¡Por favor! ¿Donde estás?, hablame"_

_"No me han respondido la pregunta" _

**La primera voz vuelve a escucharse, ahora mas fuerte. Esta molesta. **

_"Ustedes dos!"_

_"Ahg... Vete al demonio, quieres? Ni siquiera yo sé porque estoy aquí"_

**Hay murmuros en el fondo, estaran secreteandose?**

_ "Oye...! me e-escuchas?" _

_"¿Quién es?"_

_"S-s-soy...H-"_

_"Espera, supongo que no puedes verme. Intenta caminar con tus brazos extendidos hacia al frente, yo hare lo mismo."_

_ "Esta bien". _

**Ambos empiezan a caminar. No escuchan sus pasos, tampoco sus respiraciones. No hay ningun ruido que les ofrezca ayuda o empeore la situación. La voz enojona se ha ido, igual que los murmuros.**

_"Hey! Te tengo."_

**Ella sonríe, mientras una pequeña lagrima resbala por su mejilla. El la toma de ambas manos. Estan frente a frente, pero no se pueden ver.**

_"¿Como te llamas?"_ ** — Pregunta ella, aferrandose a su mano. Fuerte y nervios**a** a la vez. **

_"¿Tiene importancia? Solo quiero salir de aquí."_

_"Lo siento."_

_ "Olvidalo. Debes ayudarme"_

_"¿Como? No te puedo ver." _

_"Si nos mantenemos parados sin hacer nada, no iremos a ningun lado."_

_"B-bien.. te e-entiendo... pero...n-no te prometo hacer mucho"_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"E-es que..."_

_"¿Es que..?_

_"S-Soy pa-patética. Soy u-un desastre. No…No sirvo para nada." _

_"Deja de decir eso, algo bueno tendrás."_

_"¿Cómo que?"_

_"¿Me lo preguntas a mi? Esas son cosas que solo tu debes saber"_

_"…B-bueno…e-es que…"_

_"¿Qué? Habla mas claro que no te entiendo nada."_

_"Es que… no sé…p-para que existo"_

_"Si vas a empezar a decir idioteces…mejor me voy solo." _

**El chico solto sus manos y ella trato de detenerlo, pero fue imposible. Esta vez, sus pasos se escuchaban en todo el lugar, el sonido era mas fuerte que nunca.**

** **xXxXxXxXx** **

**(Haku POV)**

**xXxXxXxXx**

— ¡Espera! — Grite, levantándome de sorpresa, como si hubiera tenido una autentica pesadilla. Estaba sudando, y temblaba incesantemente. Suspire de cansancio. Estos "sueños" han estado persiguiendome los últimos meses.

— ... _¿Quién eres? _

El reloj marcaba las 8 en punto de la mañana.

Me sentia algo mareada, probablemente por el hecho de tener el estomago vacío. Me quede sobre la cama, ahora la cobija cubría mi cabeza. Sentí como mis parpados se cerraban cada vez mas. No quería dormir. Porque si lo hacia… entonces podía soñar otra vez.

—_ No quiero. No quiero soñar con esa voz, no quiero._

Baje de mi cama, y fui al baño. A los pocos segundos de haber entrado, escuche un golpe proveniente de afuera.

— ¿Haku? ¿Ya estas despierta?

— ¡Si! — Respondí. Lo siguiente que escuche fueron los pasos de la persona retirándose.

Sacudí mi cabeza y fui a bañarme lo más rápido posible. Baje las escaleras, y una conocida figura me saludo.

— Buenos días, Haku-san. — Me dijo, con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días. — Conteste. Sonriendo de la misma forma.

— Si buscas a Neru, la vi salir hace poco, pero no dijo a donde iba.

— …E-entiendo.

— Veo que te acabas de levantar.

Agache la cabeza, asintiendo. Lo vi de reojo, el volvió a sonreír. Coloco su mano en mi hombro y dijo algo que no logre escuchar bien, luego se retiro.

Decidí ir por mi cuenta a la cocina. Como lo esperaba, no había nadie, solo mi desayuno esperando en el comedor. Fui por un vaso de jugo y empecé a comer. Se podra escuchar raro, pero extraño la tranquilidad y el silencio, asi que momentos como estos me son de mucha importancia. En esta casa, suelen haber días así, y otras veces, días donde ocurre todo lo contrario.

Cuando no tengo a nadie cerca trato de practicar mi canto pero nunca logro nada, es como si siempre me quedara atascada en la misma nota. Me había propuesto mejorar, pero hasta el momento no he hecho gran cosa.

Y es que, ¿como no tomármelo en serio? Es mi obligación dar la talla. No quiero ser la oveja negra de la familia.

— De la familia… — Susurre

— Hola Haku. — Me dijo, una muchacha de cabello largo y rosa.

— Ho-Hola. — Respondí, tomando un sorbo jugo. Ella se sentó a mi lado. — C-como es-estas, Luka-san.

— Bien, algo cansada. Y tu?

— Bien. — Conteste. Obviamente estaba mintiendo. — Que sorpresa verte aquí. Pensé que te habías ido con los demás.

— Hmph, si. Debí haber ido. Es el estreno de una nueva canción de Miku, después de todo. Se va a molestar, pero no pude. — Explico. — Tenía cosas que hacer con respecto a una nueva canción.

— ¿Una nueva canción? — Pregunte, Luka asintió. — ¿Como se llama? S-si se puede saber…

— Moonlight. — Dijo con una sonrisa. Ver a Luka sonreír era… reconfortante, de alguna forma. Ella siempre me transmitió confianza.

— ¡Q-Que bien! No puedo esperar a escucharla, Luka-san. — Dije, mostrándole apoyo.

— Gracias, Haku. — Respondió. — Pero, ¿podrías dejar de llamarme "Luka-san"? con un simple "Luka" es suficiente. — Al escucharla decir eso no evite sentir un ligero rubor en mis mejillas. Agache la cabeza de inmediato, apenada.

— S-s-si. Esta bien, Luka.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Me pregunto al verme actuar así.

— S-S…Si. Disculpa. — _Bien hecho, Haku. Bien hecho._

— Yo tampoco puedo esperar para escuchar tu canción. — Levante el rostro algo extrañada. La vi sonriendo nuevamente.

— ¿P-Perdón?.

— Creo que no debí decírtelo… Miku va a estallar, ella siempre quiere dar las noticias aquí. — Comento. Empecé a sentirme aun más nerviosa. — Escuche por ahí que tendrás una participación en la Saga "Evil" de los gemelos.

Abrí mis ojos. Sentí miles de mariposas pasearse por mi estomago, y un agradable cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo. No dije nada. Estaba temblando. No de miedo, ni temor, si no de…. ¿Felicidad?

— N-N…No-No, puedo creerlo… Lu-luka-san…. Digo, Luka. — Ella rio.

— Calma, Haku. — Me dijo al verme tan nerviosa. — Relájate, lo harás bien.

— Pero…. Y si Miku-chan se molesta… no crees que…

— Olvídala, ella no dirá nada. Es mas, se que esta feliz con esto.

— A…aun no puedo creerlo, de verdad, ¿no es una broma? — Pregunte, estaba siendo honesta. No quería caer en una trampa.

— Créeme. Si esto hubiera sido una broma, jamás hubiera sido parte de ella.

Mi cuerpo debió haber estado viajando a otro mundo, porque después de escuchar a Luka decirme eso, no sentí nada, mas que mi corazón palpitando descontroladamente, como nunca lo habia hecho. Lagrimas estaban formándose en mis ojos. No se si estaba feliz, contenta, o sorprendida. Solo que por primera vez, me sentia _importante._

— Ten. — La peli rosa me alcanzo una servilleta para secar mis ojos. Uhg. Debe de pensar que soy una tonta.

— Gracias…

— ¿Sabes? Deberías llamar a tus amigos y avisarles que pronto te verán en la Tv!

— ¿Mis…. Amigos? — Susurre. Luka me vio con algo de duda.

— Ah..lo siento.

— Ustedes son mis amigos….y mi familia. — Me sentí extraña al decirle eso. Luka me observo. Sonrió y se levanto del asiento, viendo hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de mí.

— Tienes razón. — Me dijo. Entonces escuche unas voces conocidas y los vi.

— Que bueno que están de vuelta. — Me dije a mi misma. Luka asintió.

Nos alejamos de la cocina para recibirlos. Era indescriptible la sensación. Tal vez, finalmente, estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ellos. Luka y yo permanecimos frente a la puerta de la sala, pero ahora las voces chocaban entre si, provocando una discusión. Luka suspiro.

— Miku y Rin. — Susurro con pesadez.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Han estado peleando mucho últimamente.

— ¿Por?

— Digamos que ambas tienen un ego difícil de controlar. — Me dijo y guiño el ojo, pero yo no logre entender

Nuestra atención se desvio al sonido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente. Era Miku, que se encaminaba a la sala cual modelo en una pasarela, ondeando sus coletas casi en coordinación con los paletones de su falda. Me sentí hipnotizada por el colorido que irradiaba su cuerpo y de alguna forma sentí celos. Luka no parecía sentirse igual de idiotizada que yo. Es de esperarse, ella es igual de (o tal vez mas) bonita que Miku.

La gran entrada de Miku se vería interrumpida por la figura de una jovencita de cabello rubio. Un empujón basto para detener el paso de la peli turquesa.

— Ahg! — Gruño Miku — ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, enana!

— Uy, Lo siento, Miku-chan. — Mofo Rin. — No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe.

— ¿Torpe? Torpe tu, segundona.

— ¿QUE DIJISTE? — Grito Rin, inclinándose hacia Miku y amenazando el poco espacio que les separaba.

— Chicas, Chicas, ¿podríamos calmarnos? ¿Por favor? — Hablo Len.

Ambas voltearon a ver al joven con una mirada desafiante. Len dio un paso a atras y decidió dejarlas.

— Olvídalo… no tiene caso. — Comento Gakupo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabellera del gemelo de Rin.

— ¿Y ahora que paso? — Pregunto Luka. — Ha pasado apenas una hora desde que se fueron.

— Lo mismo de siempre. Rin no quería quedarse para escuchar la canción de Miku y bueno, ya conoces a la "Diva". Tuvimos que separarlas como 3 veces seguidas. — Explico Meiko.

— Olvidaste decir que ambas hicieron que botara mi helado de fresa y chocolate.. — Se lamento Kaito.

— Ya veo…

— Eh…. Mi-miku… — Quería intervenir y cambiar el ambiente. — Ehm.. me comentaron sobre...

— Haku-chan! Te tengo una excelente noticia! — Grito con entusiasmo.

— Ehh…si?

— ¿Conoces la Saga en la que estamos trabajando actualmente, verdad? — Asentí. — Bueno, resulta que….

— Espera un momento, princesa. — Intervino Rin. — Esa Saga de la que estas hablando es mía.. bueno, mía y de Len. No solo tu participas en ella, okey?

— Si lo se, mi querida Rin. — Dijo en un tono sarcástico. — Por eso dije, "estamos" en plural, no singular. OSEA — Exclamo Miku. — NOSOTROS, VOSOTROS, ELLOS, ETC.

— Wow, estoy impresionada. Al final si tienes cerebro, Miku!

No pude resistirme a reír un poco ante el comentario, Miku me observo con furia en sus ojos y luego paso a ver a Rin. Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Los chicos se abalanzaron sobre Miku mientras podían, pues sus manos iban en dirección al cabello de Rin.

— ¡Vamos! — Exclamo la Rubia. — Que esperas, oh, Diva.

— Grrr.. ¡Déjenme! ¡Solo destrozare su estúpido lazo blanco!

— Saben, me estoy empezando a cansar de esto. — Comento Gakupo que sostenía a Miku de la cintura.

— Yo también... — Dijeron Kaito y Meiko al mismo tiempo.

— Ehm...

— ¡Ya basta! — Grito Luka. Todos pasaron a observarla. Ella es la mas madura y centrada de todos, era de esperarse que le hicieran caso — Miku y Rin, ¿Podrían ahorrarse sus peleas de una buena vez, y escuchar lo que Haku tiene que decir?

Ambas chicas cruzaron miradas, bajaron la cabeza y asintieron.

— Ehm….Y-yo…Qui-quiero.. agradecerles. Participar en una canción junto a ustedes es…lo… q-que sie-empre he soñado.

— Awwww… ¡No tienes porque agradecernos Haku-chan! — Dijo Miku, alzando los brazos y abrazándome fuertemente. — Cantas muy bonito, no tanto como yo, pero si!

— Miku... – Gruño Luka, lanzando una mirada paralizante a la peli-turquesa.

— En parte tiene razón. — Comento Gakupo. — Haku, si estas aquí, es porque te lo mereces.

— Gracias…

— Si, es verdad. — Agrego Len. — Eres perfecta para la canción, Haku. Cuando Rin y yo leimos la letra, inmediatamente pensamos en ti!

— Concuerdo con Len. Haku, ¡no puedo esperar a que la grabes! — Me dijo Rin, con una sonrisa.

— Tienen razón. Debo decir que estamos orgullosos de lo que hemos hecho hasta el día de hoy. Así que, es tu hora de brillar. — Dijo Meiko.

— Asegúrate de pasarme una copia de esa canción, no puedo esperar para escucharla. — Dijo Kaito guillándome el ojo.

— Todos… Gracias. — Hice una reverencia con mis lágrimas cayendo al piso. No me apene de mostrárselas. Estaba feliz. Muy feliz. No hay nada de malo en eso.

_ — Aunque…_

Es extraño.

Todas estas personas que hace un tiempo no eran más que mis idolos, (y completos desconocidos) ahora me animan como si les conociera de toda mi vida.

Es un sueño. Pero no sé si me despertaran pronto...

— Dell...— Susurre, conteniendo un extraño dolor que punzaba en mi garganta.

****xXxXxXxXx****

**(Fin - Haku POV) **

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: ¡Por Fin logre subirlo! x_x Ok. Bueno.. aún tengo el problema con el teclado pero logre terminar este capitulo. Espero les haya gustado. Personalmente, creo que es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora. <strong>

**Gracias por sus Reviews. **


	9. Motivos

**Hola, pues aqui de vuelta con el Fic. Agradezco a todos los que han estado siguiendo la historia. Al final del capitulo hare algunas menciones especiales, que debi haber hecho desde que publique el fic. **

**- Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**- Haku Y. & Dell H. pertenecen a CAFFEIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IX – "Motivos"<strong>

**(Akaito POV)**

**oOoOoOo**

Hace unos días nuestro mundo se volcó totalmente. Desde que robamos esos documentos de la oficina de Al, y me enviaron esos mensajes, han sucedido cosas extrañas en nuestro trabajo. Cuatro empleados del personal fueron despedidos. Kiyoteru ahora es más que el asistente de Al. Nos han recortado el sueldo, y por si fuera poco, a Dell lo acaban de ascender. Lo que me termina de fastidiar es que él lo toma como cualquier cosa, que no hay nada de que sorprenderse.

Sé que debería sentirme feliz por él, pero no. Tal vez estoy siendo muy paranoico sobre el asunto, pero tengo mis razones para actuar así.

— Dell.

— ¿Eh?

— Última oportunidad. Recházalo. — Dell me observa muy seriamente. Luego desvía la mirada hacia las sucias ventanas de la oficina.

— ¿Podrías empezar a usar tu cerebro, Akaito? DEBO tomar este puesto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ser el perro faldero de Al? Nunca lo creí de ti.

No me responde. Son raros y contados los momentos en los que Dell decide no replicar a lo que digo, por más molesto o tranquilo que se encuentre.

— Bien, haz lo que se te pegue la gana. ¿Yo? Continuare aquí. — Digo, levantándome del asiento. — Ah, y ahora que vas a ganar más dinero que yo, te sugiero ir comprando ciertas cosas para arreglar el apartamento. Empezando por la puerta, no sé…

— …Empiezas a hablar como si fueras mi esposa. — Insinuó, esbozando una estúpida risita.

— ..Muy gracioso.

— Piénsalo, si estoy aceptando esto es porque quiero saber en que anda Al. Tu mejor que nadie debería entenderlo.

— Hace unas semanas no querías saber nada del asunto. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Dell baja la mirada, saca del bolsillo de su camisa un cigarro y su encendedor. Empieza a fumar. Me pregunto si algún día dejara de hacerlo.

— No lo sé.

— ¿"No lo sé"? ¿…En serio? ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre?

— Se me ocurren muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo: Cállate. Déjame en paz. Ah, y mi favorita: No es tu problema.

— Muy inteligente viniendo del nuevo asistente y secretario del jefe.

— Si, así será de ahora en adelante. Lamento que no hayas sido el elegido.

— Jajajaja. ¿En serio crees que me gustaría estar en tu lugar?

— Deberías.

— Estoy en desacuerdo.

— Akaito, recuerda que todo esto empezó porque TU decidiste hacerte el idiota y andar revolviendo los documentos de Al. Ni siquiera me has mostrado lo que dice en esos papeles.

— Bah, Y para...

— Luego fueron los mensajes que te volvieron loko. — Continuó. — Y ahora, ¿vienes y me dices que es lo que debo o no hacer?

Realmente decidí callarme. En parte el tenia razón, ahora estamos siendo controlados por otros factores externos a nosotros. Ya no estábamos pensando como uno, ahora actuábamos individualmente. Yo tuve mis motivos para hacer lo que hice. Pero Dell, hay algo que me esta ocultando. Algo que no quiere decirme.

— Está bien.

— ¿Qué?

— Estas en lo correcto. Tienes tus propios asuntos.

Escuchamos a alguien tocando la puerta. Kiyoteru, seguramente. Dell se percato del sonido y fue a abrir. Le observe aun con dudas en su rostro, no está del todo convencido, o está molesto, o esta triste. Recuerdo que la última vez que vi a Dell de esta forma fue cuando lo conocí. Desde ese entonces se ha transformado, y me atrevo a decir, que ha madurado bastante… o tal vez siempre fue así pero nunca me percate de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

— _Creo que debería dejar de ser tan amable. __— Digo, mientras voy cargando a un desconocido de cabello extraño._

_En serio, ¿Qué se me iba cruzando por la cabeza? Encontrar a este tipo, luego ayudarlo, y ahora llevármelo como si nada. Eso no es típico de mi jaja. En fin, tampoco veo que sea tan malo. El chico tiene como unos 17 o 18 años, parece que acaba de salir del colegio o algo así. ¿Se habrá perdido? Seguramente, pero no conozco ninguna escuela cerca de aquí. Es probable que viva en la ciudad. _

_¿Y si es un ladrón y esta fingiendo? Nah, no tiene la pinta para ello. _

— _Ok, si tiene un no-se-qué que me hace dudar._

_ ¿Y si es un Asesino? _

— _Debo dejar de ver películas y comer jalapeños al mismo tiempo. _

— _Espera..._ —_ Me detengo y veo su rostro con mas detenimiento. No hay duda de que a este chico ya lo había visto antes. Si, en la cafetería. ¿Pero que lo trajo a este lugar, que le paso? _

_En fin, continuo mi paso apresurado. La lluvia sigue cayendo y no parece haber forma de que se detenga._

_Finalmente llego a mi casa. Dejo la bicicleta afuera pues esta enlodada y no pienso limpiar otra vez. Entro lo más rápido posible, estoy empapado y el chico este, ni hablar. Lo dejo en mi sofá y me dirijo a mi habitación a buscarle ropa seca. Pero para mi suerte, no hay electricidad. _

— _Genial… _— _Susurre, una pequeña corriente de nerviosismo empezó a inundar mi cuerpo. _

_A pesar de no ver nada, los rayos y relámpagos en mi ventana iluminan lo suficiente para, al menos, ver por donde piso. Saco del armario un pantalón, una camisa y la toalla. Al momento de regresar, noto que el cuerpo del chico no esta donde lo había dejado. No es buen momento para empezar a caminar como si nada, querido huésped._

— _Maldición. _— _Veo hacia todos lados sin encontrar nada más que oscuridad._

_Estoy en el escenario perfecto para una película de terror… lo único que falta es que el tipo este si sea en realidad un…._

— _Asesino. Oh. NO. — Digo, ignorando el hecho de que el "asesino" pueda oírme._

_Dejo la ropa en el sofá y me acerco sigilosamente a la cocina. Ahora recuerdo _(ya muy tarde)_ que mi celular tiene una pequeña linterna integrada, así que la enciendo y veo a mí alrededor. Continúo caminando hasta el pasillo. Mi casa no es ni tan grande, ¿A dónde se habrá ido?_

— _Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa. ¡ES MI CULPA! ¿Por que tuve que encontrarlo?, ¿Por qué diantres lo traje a mi casa? , ¿POR QUE? — Mi delirio empieza a descontrolarme poco a poco._

_De pronto escucho un ruido que hace que salte del susto. Esta a mis espaldas, no quiero volver a ver. Mis dientes tiemblan, mis rodillas igual. Si pudiera, saldría corriendo, pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es rogar por mi vida._

— _¡POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! __— Clamo, girando hacia estar frente a frente con mi enemigo_. — _Te daré todo lo que quieras, pero por favor. ¡SOY MUY JOVEN Y GUAPO PARA MORIR!_

_Cierro los ojos, escuchando al asesino jalar el gatillo imaginario en mi cabeza, y sucumbiendo al inexistente impacto en mí estomago. Como se nota que todo me lo estoy inventando y en realidad no hay nada que temer. _

— _¿U-un…Gato? __— Bajo la mirada y me doy cuenta del pequeño amigo peludo que me observa con total confusión en sus grandes ojos. — Que demonios, ¿tu que haces aquí? Debo mudarme cuanto antes, este lugar se cae…_

— _¿A pedazos? Si, estoy de acuerdo. __— Escucho una voz ronca, otra vez, detrás de mí. Salto del susto y mi corazón a punto de un paro cardiaco._

— _¡QUE MIERD-! _

— _Wow, wow, relájate._

— _¡TU! ¡Quien te crees que eres para andar por mi casa como si fueras….!_

— _¿Podrías cerrar el pico? Dios… __— Dice, tapando sus orejas con ambas manos. _

— _¡Lo hare cuando me digas quien demonios eres!_

— _Primero, cállate. Segundo, ya sabes mi nombre. Tercero, no soy ningún asesino. Y Cuarto, tienes un serio problema de egocentrismo._

— _Seh, seh, seh. "No soy ningún asesino". __— Digo, imitando su voz. _

— _Bueno, si ya dejaste de ser tan idiota, me largo. __— El sujeto se encamina a la puerta como si nada. Ni siquiera lo conozco y ya me esta molestando su falta de educación._

— _¡Oye! Espera. __— Exclamo. — Al menos deberías agradecerme, ¿eh? Lindos modales… _

— _Te agradezco el hecho de haberme traído hasta aquí, no que me llamaras ladrón o asesino. ¿Feliz? Bien, si eso es todo, me voy._

— _Oye, oye. Eh…— Intento recordar su nombre mientras lo veo alejarse. —…Dell!_

— _Felicidades. — Levanta las manos y aplaude, dándome las espaldas. Repito, ¿Quién se cree que es? — Bueno, vete, pero si lo haces…estarás peor que cuando te encontré. _

— _Y tu… ¿como demonios sabes? — Pregunta, con su mano en la perilla de la puerta. _

— _No sé, lo presiento. — Me mira con una mezcla de desagrado y confusión a la vez, alzando la ceja. Admito que ese tipo es algo intimidante. _

— _Gracias por la "preocupación" pero ya estoy grande, eh? _

— _No parece. _

— _Como digas, pelo de kétchup. _

— _¿PELO DE QUE? __— Grito, hasta escupir pequeñas gotas de saliva.._

_Después de eso recuerdo haberlo visto salir y yo cerrar con mis llaves para asegurarme de no verlo otra vez. _

_A la mañana siguiente, despierto algo mareado y con dolor de cabeza. Cuando voy a la sala, me doy cuenta de que el sujeto había dejado una de sus pertenencias. Un encendedor (Muy bonito, debo decir). Tenía su nombre grabado en el._

— _Y el me dice egocéntrico, pff... __— Murmuro al ver el objeto en mis manos. _

_Escucho unos pasos acercándose. Veo por la ventana y, sorpresa-sorpresa, es el tipo ese otra vez. Estoy apunto de abrir y lanzarle el encendedor en la cara, tal y como haría cualquier otro vecino fastidiado que no pudo dormir la noche anterior. __Al momento de abrir la puerta, le escucho suspirar muy pesadamente y toser con insistencia, como si estuviera demasiado cansado. Da igual, no tengo ni siento ningún respeto por esa persona que anoche se la paso insultándome y sobrepasando mis limites de buen samaritano._

— _Disculpa, ¿Podrías regresarme mi encendedor, por favor? — Dice, pero esta vez lo noto un poco mas tranquilo. No, está... ¿Qué le pasa? _

— _Aquí ti-tienes-OYE ESP...! __— Fue lo último que dije antes de sentir su cuerpo caer sobre mi y tirar su encendedor en el aire._

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

><p>Esto si ha sido…muy extraño, pero, de alguna manera, no me arrepiento. No sabría como explicarlo, aunque al principio odie su actitud de renegado y aires de superioridad, con el paso del tiempo empecé a conocerlo mejor y hasta un punto, respetarlo.<p>

Igualmente, eso no quiere decir que el haya dejado de ser así.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, es Dell entrando nuevamente a la oficina. Su rostro sigue igual de apático. ¿Habrá tenido alguna incomoda conversación?

— Dell. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Igual aquí hay gato encerrado.

— Hmph. Esta demasiado sentimental hoy, mi niña.

— HABLO EN SERIO. — Insisto, pero inmediatamente cubro mi boca con mi mano derecha. — ¿Sabes lo que me conto Ted?

— No. Y francamente, no me importa. Ese sujeto es raro. — Dice, exhalando un poco de humo y sacando otro cigarrillo de su pantalón.

— Pues lo siento mucho, porque igual me vas a oír._— _Bajo el volumen de mi voz, aunque no sea realmente necesario pues estamos solos. _— _Según Ted, lo que…

— Callate. — Gruñó, yo aun tengo las palabras en mi boca. — No voy a seguir escuchando tus idioteces. De todos modos, Kiyoteru me ha dicho que debo mudarme de oficina. — Dice, mientras agarra su portafolio. _— _Alguien vendrá aquí por mis otras cosas. Nos vemos luego.

Observo sus pasos dirigirse a la puerta. No hago nada para impedir su fastidiosa terquedad. Se el empeño que le pone cuando se trata de seguir sus planes y objetivos. Es obvio que hay algo mas que no quiere decirme, pero decidiré no cuestionarle al respecto. Yo continuare investigando por mi cuenta. Se que llegara el momento en el que ambos tendremos que coincidir con algo.

Todo un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

><p>— ¿Es que nadie se digno a venir hoy? — Me pregunta el guardia del edificio.<p>

— No. — Respondo, mientras empaco mis cosas para salir. — Parece que todos están algo "enfermos".

— Eso o Al despidió a los últimos que quedaban. Sabes, aquí entre nos. — Dice, acercándose a mí. — Prefiero no toparme con el. Ese sujeto es muy intimidante. — Sonrío algo incrédulo al escuchar eso.

— Jajaja… ¿En serio? Se supone que usted es quien vela por estas instalaciones, ¿le tiene miedo?

— Shhh! — Me manda a callar, algo apenado. — Seamos sinceros, el tipo es quien me paga y todo, pero sabes... — Pausa sus palabras y ve hacia todos lados. — Creo que este no es el único lugar donde le tienen algo de miedo.

— ¿A que se refiere? — Pregunto algo confundido, pero más que interesado por saber de lo que habla.

— Uhmm… bueno, por favor no le digas a nadie, o todos terminaremos en la calle… — Asiento. En este punto empiezo a sentirme algo raro.

— Bueno, escuche por ahí que Al tiene otro trabajo… algo… "escondido" por ponerlo así.

— ¿Escondido? — No se porque, pero inmediatamente pensé en Dell. — Escondido… ¿como?

— No lo sé. Aparentemente, Kiyoteru también tiene que ver en eso.

— Esto es muy…

— ¿Intrigante? La verdad es que si.

El señor se retira, señalándome que "guarde bajo llave" la conversación que acabamos de tener. Yo me quedo pensativo sobre mi escritorio. Todo esto esta tornándose cada vez mas raro.

— ¿Algo escondido...sera algo ilegal, mas bien?

Una parte de mi me dice que estoy tomándomelo demasiado en serio.

* * *

><p>Es mi hora de salida. No hay nadie acompañándome y no me molesto en esperar a Dell. Si es que aun sigue ahi, pues no tengo idea si ya se fue o no. Cuando voy saliendo del edificio, observo con detenimiento a una muchacha de cabello rubio, muy largo (demasiado), acercarse hacia mí. No puedo ver su rostro con totalidad pues lleva puesto unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero blanco. Me mantengo quieto, saco mi celular, disimulando solo para tratar de verla mejor. No voy a negar que a simple vista me parece muy guapa.<p>

— Disculpa. — Le escucho decir, guardo mi celular y veo directo en sus lentes.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Trabajas aquí, no? — Su voz es bastante peculiar. Suave y muy femenina, pero a la vez algo aguda..

— Asi es... ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?

— ¿"Usted"? — Dice, y me doy del error que cometo. Tal parece que su voz no va con su personalidad.

— Disculpa, "¿por ti?" — Ella suspira. No es buena señal.

— Bueno, busco a alguien en especial.

— Ah, ¿quien?

— Espera. — Retira sus lentes y noto que sus ojos son casi del mismo color de su cabello. Acerca el rostro levemente, una suave brisa pasa entre nosotros y hace que pueda sentir su perfume. Algo de lavanda, flores, con un fuerte toque de...

— ¿Te han dicho que te pareces a Kaito Shion?

— Ah. — Agito un poco mi cabeza, tratando de despertar del "trance" que me provoca su olor. — Jajaja. Si, muchas veces.

— En fin, quería saber, ¿Conoces a…?

— ¡Akita-san! — Grita alguien a mis espaldas. Reconozco la voz de inmediato. — Ven por aquí.

— Ah, Hola. — La chica pasa por mi lado, casi ignorándome. Veo hacia atrás con disimulo. Como lo había pensado, es Kiyoteru. El tipo la saluda con un beso en la mejilla y luego la invita a pasar.

— ¿Akita? — Murmuro, mientras la veo subir las escaleras junto al idiota de lentes.

Ok, cambio de planes. Debo averiguar quien es ella.

**oOoOoOo**

**( Fin - Akaito POV)**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

**Tengo nuevo teclado POR FIN xD, asi que logre actualizar a tiempo. Dentro de poco estare de vacaciones (bueno, vacaciones cortas pero vacaciones igual) asi que tratare de seguir actualizando.**

**Neko C - Gracias! He leido tus fics y debo decir que escribes excelente. **Me alegra que te guste. ** **

**Toph Kagamine - Gracias! Yo sé, yo tampoco aguanto a Miku de esa forma... pero siento que le luce xD. Es muy de su imagen. ****Y claro, no iba a dejar aparte a Haku. Aunque realmente me agrada escribir sobre Dell. **

**blanca luna - Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te guste, a ti y a tu Nii-san xD.**

**Y bueno, cualquier error de ortografía u otro tratare de editarlo.**

**Saludos! **


	10. Temor

**Wow...capitulo 10, me alegra. La actualización esta vez viene mas temprano que de costumbre, gracias a la inspiración que he tenido ultimamente (Y porque ya estoy libre). Bueno, no tengo mucho que comentar, nada más que lo de siempre, asi que, disfruten.**

**- Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

**- Haku Y. & Dell H. fueron creados por CAFFEIN.**

**- Esta historia me pertenece a mi(?).**

* * *

><p><strong>X – "Temor"<strong>

Mientras la luna iba iluminando entre las oscuras nubes del cielo, su cuerpo se acomodaba sobre la suavidad de una cama. Tenía el cabello amarrado y su pijama puesta. Quería dormir, y al mismo tiempo, quería mantenerse despierta para cerciorarse de no empezar a soñar otra vez.

— Hija de Blanco... — Susurró, dejando escapar un leve suspiro después.

Es complicado, y solo ella lo entiende a la perfección. Ni sus ídolos, ni sus amigos. De hecho, si hay alguien, alguien que la entiende mejor que nadie. Pero ese alguien no está. Será entonces que, ¿Por ese alguien ella no puede dormir por las noches? o ¿Tal vez será el intenso nerviosismo que le causa el no tener idea de lo que sucede a su alrededor?

— Espero que... — Susurró nuevamente. — …te encuentres bien.

Es una mezcla de ambos. La necesidad de saber si ese alguien aun esta ahí. Y el miedo de entorpecer su sueño a materializarse en pocas horas. El cuarto donde se encuentra es iluminado por la ventana abierta que está a su lado y una lámpara que atrae los insectos está parpadeando, igual que sus ojos apunto de cerrarse.

Sin embargo, un pequeño golpe le llama la atención.

— ¿Neru? — Preguntó en voz baja, dándole la espalda a la puerta. — ¿Eres tu?

El sonido de la perilla moverse llega hasta sus oídos.

— Uhg, estúpidas llaves. — Dijo molesta, una voz.

— Ehm... esta a-abierto, Neru-chan.

— ¿Haku? — Preguntó, mientras golpeaba la puerta que se negaba a abrirle paso. — ¿Podrías abrirme, por favor?

Haku suspiró, y se encaminó hacia ella.

— Listo. — Sonrió. — ¿Q-Qué pasa con tus llaves?

— Es la estúpida cerradura que está mal. — Se quejó, entrando al cuarto. Antes de avanzar un poco más, la rubia se detuvo de inmediato, hay algo que le molesta.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?

— Ahm...e-es que….y-yo — Tartamudeó algo nerviosa. — M-Me gusta mucho, la tranquilidad.

— ¿La tranquilidad? — Haku asintió. — ¿O estar sola?

— Re-realmente, Neru-chan… ya-ya estoy acostumbrada a ambas co-cosas

Neru observo a Haku sonreír sin entender el porque, pero de igual forma sintió algo de preocupación. Más que nada, estaba sorprendida.

— Haku.

— Dime.

— ¿Jugamos?

En la casa el silencio era más que suficiente para sacar de quicio incluso a un mosquito. Los habitantes del lugar, estaban ya arropados en sus camas. Todos eran vecinos en esta exclusiva y costosa residencial.

Neru sacó del armario juegos de mesa y los coloco en el frío suelo de la habitación. Haku fue por algunas golosinas y refrescos en la cocina. Solían hacer esto, pero ahora era una ocasión especial.

— ¿Qué qui-quieres jugar, Neru-chan?

— Cualquiera menos Ajedrez. — Haku soltó una pequeña risita.

— Serpientes y Escaleras será, entonces.

Ambas se acostaron sobre el piso y empezaron a jugar. No hacían ruido, más que el sonido del dado rodar por el tablero junto a las pequeñas piezas deslizándose. Neru tenía su celular a un lado, justo antes de su turno, escribía rápidamente y luego volvía al juego. Al instante de recibir un mensaje, repetía todo el proceso. Era una obsesión que nadie entendía, pero a la vez no le cuestionaban al respecto. Conocian la actitud de Neru y como le molestaba que se metieran en su vida privada.

— Haku.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Estas lista?

— Ehm… s-si, eso creo.

— ¿"Eso creo"? Vamos, ¡Mañana será tu día! ¿No te sientes feliz?

— A decir verdad... — Dijo, tomando los dados y lanzándolos en el tablero. — N-No. No lo estoy.

La rubia miro con desilusión a la chica frente a ella, decir eso con total serenidad y sin pena alguna. Haku movió las piezas y luego observo a Neru, dándole a entender que era su turno, pero esta no estaba dispuesta a seguir el juego. Si bien su "mejor amiga" era totalmente diferente a ella, compartían ciertas cosas en común.

— Espera. — Murmuro, tomando los dados y colocándolos a un lado. — ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

— Ne-neru… e-es que…

— ¿Qué?

— Y-yo… — La joven de ojos rojos bajo la mirada, formo un puño con su mano derecha y mordió sus labios para evitar llorar. — No…no se si po-podre hacerlo…y… a-además, extraño mucho a…

— ¡Ay ya! — Haku la vio con algo de extrañeza e impresión a la vez.— Es hora de que empieces a valorar tu presente. Deja de lamentarte por lo que ocurrió, ¿quieres?

— P-pero es que…D-Dell….

— ¡Dell es un completo imbécil! — Exclamó, parándose de golpe y formando puños con sus manos. — ¡Olvídalo ya!

— Yo…Ne-neru-chan — Haku desistió y una pequeña lagrima bajo de sus ojos. — Lo…si-siento. — La chica de ojos miel suspiro cansada y regreso a sentarse.

— No te disculpes, debería disculparme yo. Lo siento. Pero en serio, Haku, estas haciéndote mucho daño. Solo olvídalo, ¿si?

— Tienes razón. L-lo hare.

— Sabes que no soy buena para darle ánimos a nadie, pero por el amor de Dios, deja de llorar que un día se me acabara la paciencia.

— Jajaja… claro, claro.

— Hablo en serio. Sabes bien que tengo que aguantar a la susodicha mejor cantante del momento.

— Neru…

— Es la verdad.

La habitación se llenó de sus risas, risas que pronto serian calladas por la tormenta cayendo con furia sobre el techo de la mansión.

— Bah…estoy harta de esta lluvia.

— Uhm. Supongo que el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina.

— Ya es tarde. — Neru se levanto del suelo, y dando un salto a la cama, tiro sus calcetines naranjas en el aire. — Deberíamos dormir. — El celular amarillo vibro nuevamente. Neru, increíblemente, lo guardo bajo la almohada e ignoro el sonido alertando un nuevo mensaje.

— No vas a… ¿contestar?

— Estoy muy cansada. — Dijo, tapándose con su cobija hasta cubrir su cuello. — Mañana será.

— Ahmm… esta bien.

— Buenas noches. — Murmuró, dándose la vuelta y acurrucándose entre las sabanas floreadas. Las que más detestaba, por cierto.

— U-uhm, Neru…— Susurró, mientras tocaba la espalda cubierta de la rubia. — Luka-san estuvo preguntando por ti.

Silencio.

— Quiere sa-saber donde estuviste.

Silencio otra vez.

— ¿M-me estás escuchando?

Un leve suspiro salió de su boca.

— Si, Haku. — Respondió de mala gana. — Y no me importa si todos ellos preguntan por mí. — Replico. — Vaya a donde vaya, es mi problema.

— S-si, pe-pero… bu-bueno, últimamente has estado saliendo mucho y…

— Es **MI** problema. — Remarcó. — A ellos no les debe importar. Además, nunca lo hicieron, ¿Por qué empezar ahora?

— E-entiendo. Ti-tienes razón. — Comentó Haku, alejándose de la cama de su amiga. — Cuando me pregunten, le-les diré que, fuiste a dar u-un paseo… o a-algo así.

— Bien. — Dijo, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Puedo… decirte algo más? — Pregunto con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué?

— Gracias… — Musitó Haku.

Neru sintió un extraño remordimiento.

— No tienes porque agradecerme. — Respondió un par de segundos después.

Haku estaba cepillando su cabello, sonriendo como si nada. Coloco el peine sobre la mesa de noche, y fue a sentarse sobre la cama. Neru, en cambio, seguía intentando conciliar el sueño, pero hasta ahora no parecía lograr nada. Ni siquiera contando ovejas, o las cabezas de pequeñas Mikus mutiladas flotando sobre una pradera.

Antes de reposar completamente, Haku junto sus palmas y cerrando sus ojos, susurro algo que llego hasta los oídos aun atentos de su compañera de cuarto.

— Espero que estés orgulloso de mí. — Musitó, para luego tomar la almohada y acostarse tranquilamente.

La joven rubia mordió sus labios, y enterró sus uñas negras en el colchón sobre el que se encontraba.

— Maldición... — Masculló.

Como todos los días, las paredes de esa casa guardarían secretos que tarde o temprano saldrían a la luz.

• • • •

"Aquellos que hayan terminado con sus deberes, les espera su comida en la cocina. Los demás, por favor, terminen y no hagan ruido." **— Ordeno una mujer a través de un megáfono.**

**Su corazón latía fuerte, tanto que el sonido retumbaba en su cabeza. El responsable de dicho sentimiento era aquel chico de camisa blanca y pantalones negros. El estaba siendo acompañado por una jovencita de su edad, ambos hablaban muy agusto.**

**Ella empezó a sentir celos. **

"¿Estas bien?"** — Le pregunto una chica.**

"Ahm... s-si. Estoy bien"** — Mintió.**

"¿Segura? ¿Terminaste de limpiar las ventanas?"

"No. Pe-perdon, lo haré cuanto antes."

"Jaja, descuida, no te acusare ni nada."

**Ella sonrió.**

"Gracias."

"Estas viendo a ese chico. ¿Te gusta? Yo lo odio."

"Eh... pu-pues ahm... y-yo..."** Empezó a sentirse nerviosa y a jugar con sus dedos.**

• • • •

— ¡BUENOS DIAS! — Chilló Miku desde de la sala. — ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?

— Sordos, eso seguro. — Dijo Rin. Miku la vio con otra de sus miradas fulminantes y luego paso una mano sobre su cabello, casi como una modelo de shampoo.

— Ay, Rini-chan. Agradece que hoy ando de MUY buen humor, porque si no…

— YA. — Interrumpió Len. — ¿Podrían dejarlo por la paz? ¿Si?

— Me temo que eso no es posible. — Comento Rin.

— Por favor… ¿lo harías por mí? — Rogó Len, fingiendo una vocecita de niña para convencer a su hermana gemela.

— Con esa voz menos, Len. — Contestó, el rubio bajo su cabeza y brazos al mismo tiempo, dándose por vencido.

— Uhg, ¿ustedes aun siguen peleando? — Comentó Meiko entrando a la habitación, seguida por Kaito.

— Así parece. — Añadió el peli azul.

— Veo que ya están aquí. — Dijo una voz, era Luka bajando de las escaleras junto a su eterno enamorado, Gakupo.

— ¿Han visto a Neru? — Preguntó el Samurai. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

En las afueras de la residencial, la joven rubia de la que hablaban se iba encaminando hacia la puerta de salida.

— Esto es ridículo.

Sin prisa alguna o razón que la detuviera, trepó las rejas y saltó hacia el otro lado. Siendo guiada, únicamente, por su típico individualismo y gigantesco orgullo.

— Buena suerte, Haku.

— ¿A quien le importa? — Dijo Miku, cruzándose de brazos. — Neru siempre desaparece, y cuando nos damos cuenta, ahí esta. Así que no se preocupen por ella. — Comentó. — A ella no le gusta que nos reunamos, es más… — Continuó. — seguramente se fue porque no quería estar aquí. Que buena amiga es, eh?

— Hubiera preferido mil veces que Neru estuviera aquí en tu lugar, Miku-chan. — Dijo Rin.

— Yo me rindo. — Comentó Len ante la próxima nueva pelea entre su hermana y su amiga. El grupo se encontraba listo y en posición para detenerlas… una vez mas.

— Hoy tus insultos no tendrán efecto, querida Rini. Te sugiero intentar algo más para tener mi atención.

— ¡Nah! Que pereza. — Dijo Rin.

Todos suspiraron aliviados en unísono.

— Bueno...algo es algo. — Dijo Meiko.

— ¿Dejaron de portarse como niños? — Preguntó molesta, Luka.

— ¡Buenos Días! — Exclamó Gumi, encaminándose al centro del salón donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros. — Disculpen la tardanza, ¿me perdí de algo?

— La casi pelea numero 1000 de Miku y Rin, pero aparte de eso… nada mas. — Respondió Kaito.

— Ah, ¡Haku-chan! — El grito de Rin hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la figura en lo alto de las escaleras. Una sonrisa se dibujo en cada uno de los presentes.

Haku estaba vistiendo unos pantalones negros algo ajustados, pero que perfectamente delineaban sus largas piernas. Tenía una blusa gris que dejaba en descubierto su plano abdomen, con una pequeña corbata purpura cayendo sobre sus senos. Sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos con una especie de mangas cortas de color negro y con rayas purpuras. Un gran lazo purpura con franjas negras y blancas adornaba su larga cabellera que brillaba mas que nunca.

— Wow… — Murmuraron Len y Kaito al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Te ves increíble, Haku! — Exclamó Gumi.

— Es verdad, ¡te ves muy bien! — Dijo Meiko.

— Me encanta ese color. — Comento Gakupo.

— Bueno, bueno, la verdad es que no te ves nada mal, Haku-chan — Dijo Miku.

Haku agacho la cabeza algo ruborizada por la situación. Jamás se había sentido tan admirada, no de esta forma. El cuerpo le temblaba por completo y su corazón latía incesantemente. Nada podía salir mal en este día.

Poco a poco bajo los escalones, los chicos se veían deleitados ante la figura casi perfecta de la chica de ojos rojos. Como desearía congelar el tiempo, vivir así para siempre, con estas personas que genuinamente se preocupaban por ella. Sentirse parte de una verdadera familia, una que no le discriminara, una en la que podía ser igual a todos.

Quizás aun está soñando y no se da cuenta.

— Gracias… le-les prometo que…cantare con el corazón...

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué has dicho?<p>

En otro lugar no había cabida para la emoción o la alegría. Era un caso totalmente distinto.

— Teto…yo…

— Está bien, chicos. — Murmuró, casi desquebrajando su voz. — Les agradezco su preocupación.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado y emocionalmente se sentía desecha. Caminó rápidamente hasta alejarse de la vista de ellos, pues no aguantaba las ganas de tirarse a su cama y llorar desconsoladamente. Por su parte, Dell y Akaito respiraban congelados ante la noticia que había llegado a sus oídos.

— No puedo creerlo.

Todo es un juego. Si, alguien juega con ellos.

— …

— ¿Ahora porque no me dices nada, Honne?

— Guarda silencio.

— ¿Que guarde silencio? ¡Es que no escuchaste!

— Cállate, Akaito… — Dijo entre dientes, ahora mas molesto que antes.

— ¡Asesinaron a Ted, por Dios santo! ¿Cómo DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE..?

Akaito sintió un fuerte golpe en su estomago que lo hizo terminar de rodillas escupiendo saliva. El último recurso que habría necesitado Dell para callarlo.

— Q-Que… — Masculló.

Dell tomó uno, no, dos cigarros de una pequeña caja en su bolsillo.

— ¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?. — Gritó Akaito, con una mano en su estómago.

— Una muerte no es algo que me sorprenda, ¿sabes?

— ¿Pero qué?

— Estoy casi seguro que todo esto tiene que ver con la misma persona que te envió los mensajes. Es más, apuesto mi vida a que fue Ted quien te los envió.

— Estás loco, Ted no sabía nada. — Respondió

— No, Ted sabía de más.

Una espeluznante brisa congelada movió las hebras del cabello de ambos chicos, haciendo correr hasta el polvo cruzando sus zapatos. No era el mejor lugar para discutir semejante situación. Estaban en su trabajo. Bueno, en las afueras del edificio. Aun así, sabían que no era la zona para hablar sobre ello. No cuando Kiyoteru había tomado el mando de la empresa mientras Big Al estaba fuera de la ciudad.

— En fin...me largo.

— ¿Qué?

— Me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer.

— Eres increíble…

— Nos vemos luego.

— _Tengo la sensación de que el próximo serás tú, Dell._ — Pensó mientras veía al chico caminar hacia dentro del edificio.

El frío esta mañana es casi asfixiante.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas:<span>**

**Ok... si a alguien le gusta Ted, lo siento xD. La trama requeria su muerte(?). Pero igual, mis condolencias(?).**

**Por cierto, tambien me disculpo con los fans de Miku que esten leyendo, por la parte de las cabezas flotantes y eso xD. **

**En fin, debo decir que me encantó escribir este capitulo. Aunque pensé que saldría mas largo, pero bueno.**

**Neko C: Jaja, yo tambien me siento importante porque te agrada mi fic :D. ****Siendo sincera, no he leido muchos fics en los que aparece Akaito, pero ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón. Quice darle una personalidad diferente, me alegra que te guste esa parte de su personaje. ****Y yo sé, pero hay una razón por la que Dell esta comportándose asi. En cuanto a Al y Kiyoteru pues, se supone que ese es uno de sus roles, que bueno que lo esten cumpliendo xD.**

**blanca luna: ****Gracias! pero porfavor, no se peleen xD.**

**Bueno, agradezco de antemano por sus reviews, tomatazos y demás.**

**Saludos. **


	11. Impulso

**Buenas, Capítulo 11: listo. **

**- Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

**- Haku Y. & Dell H. fueron creados por CAFFEIN.**

**- Esta historia fue hecha por mi para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>XI – "Impulso"<strong>

Sus zapatos enlodados pisoteaban cada charco y grieta que la tormenta había dejado en el pavimento. Su cabello rubio amarrado a un lado, ondeaba con el aire fresco de esa mañana tan deprimente. El reloj en su muñeca marcaba las 9 en punto. El día apenas iniciaba para ella, pero con tanto alboroto y molestia de por medio, iba ser difícil encontrar un sitio que no le provocara migraña.

No había desayunado, y tampoco se molestó en preguntarles a sus "amigos" si aun había comida para ella.

¿Para qué hacerlo?

Todos la conocían como "Gruñona", "Bipolar", "Ruda" entre otros calificativos que alargarían la lista a un número impronunciable.

Pero a ella no le importaba. Nunca fue fiel de la opinión de los demás. Así que, estaría bien. Por mas que ellos hablaran…

Ella iba a estar bien.

— Tsk...

Tal vez había olvidado al muchacho de cabello rubio que invadía sus sueños cada noche. El mismo con el que había estado unos momentos atrás. El, y nadie mas que el. La única opinión que podría importarle. La de ese chico. Y que simple hubiera sido, jamás escucharle esa "única" opinión. Ella pudo haber seguido enamorada de esa persona, sin la necesidad de agregarlo a la lista de "Los más odiados".

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

**Hace unas horas.**

—_ ¡Buenos días!_

— _Eh…Rin, parece que aun no han llegado los demás._

— _Bueno, igual ¡Siempre somos los primeros! _— _vitoreó Rin._

— _Oye, aun sigues molesta con Miku, verdad._

— _Si, Len. Yo no empecé nada, todo esto es su culpa. ¡Tú lo sabes!_

— _Si, Rin. Pero… sabes, estas discusiones están cansándonos a todos, creo que es hora de que Miku y tú hagan las pases, ¿que dices?_

— _JA. _— _d__ijo Rin, cruzándose de brazos. _— _Sobre mi cadáver._

_Tras la pared, una figura espiaba a los famosos gemelos. Ellos no hacían más que hablar y hablar sobre el tema que volvía locos a todos: Las constantes peleas de Miku y Rin._

— _Está bien, esta bien, ¡lo siento!_

— _Gracias. _— _refunfuñó Rin. _— _Y bueno, a todo esto… ¿no se supone que aquí también vive Neru? _

— _Si, pero no la he visto._

_El simple hecho de oír su voz era motivo suficiente para que su corazón latiera descontroladamente, sus piernas temblaran, y su garganta se secara sin capacidad de soltar una mínima palabra._

_Pensándolo bien, todo en el le hacia suspirar._

— _Ah… seguro aun esta dormida. _

_Como cualquier enamorada, sentía algo de celos cuando veía a la pequeña rubia de cabello corto junto a el. Y sin importarle que fueran gemelos, los celos consumían su cabeza poco a poco._

— _Hmph. No sé, siento que no le gusta estar cerca de nosotros._

_Lo único que ha hecho Neru es tratar de llamar su atención, incluso ha dejado de lado su preciado orgullo. Cosa que es muy difícil para ella._

— _Creo que no le agradamos._

— ¿_Y a ti te agrada?_

_Neru acercó sus oídos a la pared._ "_Si, mucho." __Imaginó que diría Len en su mente. _

— _Ahm, si._

_— En serio, Len? "Ahm. Si" ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? _— murmuró._ _

— _A mi me cae muy bien, de hecho._

_Por lo menos Rin parece ser sincera._

— _Es que, no sé, creo que le desagradamos y eso._

_Odia a todos excepto a Haku.. y a tí._

— _Estoy segura de que le caemos bien._

— _Bueno…supongo._

— _Anímate, seguramente solo tiene problemas para adaptarse y eso. _

_¿"Problemas"? ¿"Adaptarse"? _

_Len asintió._

— _Hum… que extraño, pensé que ya vendrían todos._

— _Bueno, vivimos en nuestras propias casas, todos tenemos cosas que hacer._

— _Lo sé, pero no me sorprende que seamos los mas rápidos. _— _Len soltó una carcajada._

— _Si, pero acuérdate que somos dos, la tenemos mas fácil._

— _Tienes razón. _— _dijo Rin, esbozando una sonrisa. _— _Ahm…Len… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

— _Dime. _— _respondió_

— _Ehm...bueno, sabes, en esta familia tú y yo solíamos ser los únicos con cabello rubio. Con la llegada de Neru pasamos a ser tres…_

— _Aja…_

— _Bueno…E-Entre Neru y yo, ¿a quien le queda mejor el rubio?_

— _Jaja! ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_

— _¡Solo respóndeme!_

— _Pues,_ _por supuesto que a ti, Rin._

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

><p>— Estúpido Len. — Empezó a correr con la mente dándole vueltas y el corazón herido por una estupidez.<p>

Tal y como lo diría ella.

Los rostros de la multitud en el centro de la ciudad no hacían más que confundirla, y vagamente, podía escuchar a lo lejos la celebración de un grupo de jóvenes cantando canciones de Vocaloid en un Karaoke.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente y siguió alejándose, pero ahora, con un camino fijo.

— ¿…Buenos Días? — Entró, dirigiéndose a la recepción de un edificio algo viejo pero lo suficientemente estable para abarcar tantos pisos.

No había nadie para darle la bienvenida. Neru observó a ambos lados y encontró un pasillo, un ascensor descompuesto y unas escaleras que la llevarían arriba. Ella optó por esta última opción.

Al llegar al último escalón, se percató de que habían diferentes puertas, cada una con un número y un letrero que describía el tipo de función que los empleados realizaban dentro. Cuando estaba por dar el último paso y adentrarse aun mas en ese lugar, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, dándole un susto que le haría gritar y por reflejo, empujar a la figura detrás de ella.

— ¡QUE HACES! — exclamó.

— Akita, calma, soy yo. — El hombre en cuestión, Kiyoteru.

— Señor Hiyama… discúlpeme. — murmuró, haciendo una reverencia.

— Descuida, veo que te han dejado pasar.

— Si cuenta el hecho de que no vi a su secretaria por ningún lado.

— Nos quedamos sin secretaria recientemente. Así que no te culpo. — sonrió. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí, joven dama? — El hombre le habló con una calidez algo perturbadora. Neru frunció el ceño y respondió:

— ¿Al ya regreso de su viaje?

— Oh, aun no. Vuelve en 3 días.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — indagó, tomándole de la mano.

— Pues, tenia que verlo a el.

— Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estoy. — Neru asintió, insegura. — Si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer. Siéntete libre de visitarnos cuando quieras.

—…Bien.

El misterioso hombre de lentes se despidió con una sonrisa más que inquietante, y se alejo hasta una puerta al final del pasillo en el que se encontraban. Para su mala suerte, la confianza de Neru solo podía ser depositada en el personaje de galante postura y mirada penetrante.

.oOo.

— Por favor… — dijo Akaito, algo molesto. — Las ventas bajaron en picada. ¿Y ahora me dices que no hay nada de que preocuparse?

— Akaito-san, no tengo idea de porque ha ocurrido esto. Lo juro.

— Bueno, infórmale a los de promoción y distribución que no están haciendo un buen trabajo.

— Entiendo, pero… Ted-san era quien, bueno, manejaba todo eso.

—…Lo sé, y por eso mismo tenemos que dar el Cien por ciento. ¿Está bien?

— Como digas.

La noticia había corrido como pólvora en todos los rincones del edificio. Los rumores y sospechas no se hicieron esperar. La muerte de Ted serviría como buen tema de conversación en el almuerzo.

Akaito aun no podía creer tal hecho. Para el, Ted se había marchado, y conociéndolo, pudo haber inventado semejante mentira solo para escapar de algún aprieto. En si, sabía que su teoría no tenia sentido. Una voz en su cabeza le sugería dejar de buscar excusas y enfrentar la realidad: Ted estaba muerto y las causas aun no eran claras.

Regresó a su escritorio, cansado de tanto pensar e indagar sobre alguna posible razón entre tanto misterio. Según Teto, su hermano era incapaz de herir a una mosca y no tenia ningún problema con nadie. Nadie que fuera capaz de matarlo, por lo menos.

Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Por otro lado, Dell estaba actuando como un cretino. Bueno, el ya era un cretino desde antes, pero ahora no parecía importarle nada ni nadie. Excepto el y su trabajo, por supuesto. Para colmo, el negocio estaba en decadencia y a nadie le importaba, mucho menos cuando Big Al estaba fuera de la ciudad. Incluso el frío era molesto, este no ayudaba a la ya extraña atmósfera en el trabajo.

Con algo de dolor de cabeza, Akaito salió de la oficina para buscar una aspirina y un buen café. Con la esperanza de no caer muerto por tal combinación. Al abrir la puerta, una chica de cabello rubio iba pasandose enfrente. Akaito la reconoció de inmediato, su corazón igual.

— ¡Ho-Hola! — exclamó entusiasmado. — Tú eres la chica de la otra vez, ¿que te trae por aquí?

— Eh… ¿Akaito, verdad? — el asintió. — Bueno, Akaito... resulta que… no te incumbe. ¿Ok? Bueno, me voy.

— ¡Oye, Oye! — dijo, agarrandola de su brazo. — Cálmate ¿si? Y disculpa si te hago sentir incómoda…

— No me haces sentir incómoda, ¡solo me quiero ir! ¿Te parece si me sueltas?

— Ehm… primero, quiero preguntarte algo. — Neru suspiró.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Saldrías conmigo en una cita?

**( Haku POV )**

**xXxXxXx**

— Veo que estas lista, Haku. ¡Te ves muy bien!

No sé porque hacen tanto alboroto… pero, no me desagrada. Es más, me siento extremadamente feliz. El mejor día de mi vida pueda ser este.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de llevarte al estudio. Jovenes, ¿podrían?

Los chicos me tomaron de las manos y bajaron conmigo de las escaleras. Me sentí como una princesa, no, una estrella de cine. Algo así, pero realmente halagada. Al momento de bajar todos me sonrieron y juntos gritaron "Tú puedes". ¿Es así como siempre se dan ánimo entre ellos?

No entendí porque, pero no intenté descifrarlo tampoco. Lo único que quería era sentir y dejarme llevar. Salimos de la mansión y entré a la limusina blanca esperándome en la entrada. No podía respirar con normalidad, temblaba de pies a cabeza. En cualquier momento podía desmayarme.

— Creo que los chicos son algo exagerados. — sonrió el hombre en ropas blancas. — Supongo que no todos los días vas a un estudio a grabar tu primera canción, ¿verdad?

Asentí algo cabizbaja, tratando de ocultar mis mejillas ruborizadas.

— Haku, estamos orgullosos de ti. — le escuché decir. — Da lo mejor de ti, esta canción es especial y se que podrás dominarla a la perfección.

— Lo-lo haré. Gracias.

Cuando íbamos camino al estudio, me perdí en el azul del cielo y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

• • •

_"_Todos hagan fila, una pareja ha venido a visitarlos. ¡Sean educados!" — **Gritó una mujer con voz ronca.**

"¿Otra vez?"

"Tal vez hoy seamos los elegidos, ayer se marcharon 2."

"Difícilmente. Prefiero quedarme aquí."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

**Caminó en puntillas, acercándose levemente a las personas teniendo esa conversación. Jamás había cruzado palabras con el, así que este era el momento de intentarlo. Eso si, que todo pareciera un accidente.**

"No sé, nada más digo."

"¿Podrías callarte? Señores, por aquí" — **regañó una mujer.**

"Estupida monja…" — **gruñó.**

"No creas que no te escuché, vuelves a decir eso y te quedas sin cenar." — **le susurró, el chico solo giró los ojos, sin importarle las palabras de esa mujer.**

"Hermana, disculpe, pero…" — **dijo una joven, de unos 27 años de edad**. "Por casualidad, ¿hay gemelos...?"

"Otra vez con lo de los gemelos" — **habló un hombre a su lado.**

"Ah, señorita. Lamento decirle…" — **observó a todos los jóvenes y niños en la habitación.** — "Ah, tu!"

"Eh…¿Yo?"

"Esta muchacha es todo lo quiere en una hija, se lo juro."

"Eh…"

"Pff…vaya manera de 'vender', ¿no les darás descuento?"

**Todos los presentes empezaron a reír, hasta la pareja de casados no evito hacerlo. Mientras tanto, caminando entre la fila estaba ella, tratando de acercarse a ese chico. El mismo que había hecho el comentario.**

"Muy chistosito, Honne-chan" — **fingió decir.** — "Discúlpenlo, es algo maleducado".

"A esa edad yo también lo era, no hay porque disculparse" — **comentó el hombre.**

"¿¡Ahg, que tanto empujan?" — **se quejó una jovencita en la fila.**

"¿Qué sucede?" — **preguntó irritada la mujer con el rosario en el cuello.**

"¡Yowane-chan!" — **exclamó otro chico.**

**Entre tanto tumulto, la joven albina había caído al suelo, tropezándose con un pie en su camino. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, incluso la de ese chico que tanto quería alcanzar.**

"… ¿Te encuentras bien?" — **inquirió, con una notoria molestia en su rostro. La chica asintió, avergonzada.**

"L-lo si-siento mucho." — **murmuró, poniéndose de pie.**

"Aw, ¡que linda es!" — **exclamó la joven mujer.** — "Espera un momento…"

**Su mirada se desvió al 'maleducado' y luego a la chica otra vez. Por 3 segundos los observó a ambos, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios inmediatamente. **

"Disculpe, hermana, ¿son estos dos jóvenes hermanos gemelos?" — **preguntó, señalándolos.**

"¿Qué?"

**Los involucrados voltearon a verse en seguida. La chica bajó la mirada algo nerviosa, mientras que el alzó la ceja, percatándose del inminente rubor apareciendo en sus cachetes. ****Y a la vez, dándose cuenta de su existencia.**

**De la misma forma, todos se vieron entre si y observaron a ambos jóvenes. Murmuros y habladurías formarían una pequeña discusión al instante.**

"¡Silencio!" — **ordenó.** — "Disculpe señorita, ellos… no, no lo son."

"¡Pero si se parecen tanto! Oh bueno, que lastima."

**Momentos después, la joven pareja había escogido a su primogénito y todos volverían a sus actividades normales. Sin embargo, los rumores sobre los posibles "hermanos" no iban a acabar ahí. **

**Al final todo valdría la pena.**

"Oye." — **le llamó alguien a sus espaldas. **

"¿S-si?"

"Te llamas Haku, ¿no?"

• • •

Un pequeño golpe hizo que me despertara.

— Haku, hemos llegado. — me informó el conductor.

— Si.

Bajé del auto y una mano cubierta por un guante blanco me ofreció su ayuda. Estábamos frente a un inmenso rascacielos. Entramos, una puerta giratoria de vidrio hizo que me distrajera un poco, pero luego seguí a mi mentor.

Sé que debería estar feliz, pero de repente siento una enorme tristeza. Un cierto vacío que no logro llenar. Tal vez eso me ayude a cantar mejor… o quizás, a empeorar la canción y hacer que me rinda de una buena vez.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas<span>: Bueno, ya no estoy tan libre que digamos. Pero lo bueno es que pronto tendré mas tiempo para actualizar. (Véase, vacaciones largas) Aunque es probable que para el próximo capitulo no actualice con la misma regularidad de siempre. ****Estoy escribiendo otro fic (Tambien es de Vocaloid), pero no lo publicaré aun, creo que terminaré este primero. Ya veré cuando sigo con el otro.**

**Menciones: **

**Toph Kagamine: Gracias. Veo que nadie se esperaba la muerte de Ted xD. Esa actitud de Miku hace que la odie todo el mundo xD. Afortunadamente dejará de ser así por un tiempo. **

**Neko C: Gracias! "Daughter Of White" es tambien la que más me gusta de la saga Evil. Y bueno, supongo que la personalidad tanto de Miku como la de Rin estan siendo algo OoC, lamento si eso es lo que parece. De todos modos, ellas cambiarán para bien.**

**Jaja.. ¿Matar a Dell? ¿Quién dijo eso? Akaito está loco, tanto picante le hace mal. xD **

**Y en cuanto a lo último.. trato hecho.**

**blanca luna**: **Dell esta bien xD. Akaito estaba borracho cuando dijo lo que dijo en el capitulo anterior. (Ok, no lol) Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Reviews, Tomatazos, Etc. Se los agradezco.**

**Saludos.**

_**Edit -**_** Tuve que resubir este capitulo debido a un error de la url e_e **


	12. Respiro

**1 mes sin actualizar.. disculpenme! x_x. La cantidad de trabajo final que tuve me quitó la vida. Hace una semana que estoy de vacaciones pero de igual forma no tuve mucha inspiración para este capitulo, hasta ahora xD. Bueno, dejo las explicaciones por un lado. Al grano.  
><strong>

**- Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico. En cualquier caso tratare de editarlo.  
>- Dell.H &amp; Haku.Y son propiedad de CAFFEIN.<br>- Vocaloid no me pertenece.  
>- Esta historia fue creada por mi para fines de entretenimiento.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>XII - "Respiro"<strong>

Hemos repetido el mismo error muchas veces, porque todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, ¿no? Tenemos derecho a soñar, y creer en esos sueños hasta conseguirlos o al menos hacer el intento de llegar a ellos. Muchos hubieran abandonado esa vida, correr hacia el suicidio, darse por vencidos sin buscar más luz en el camino. Ella está ahora frente a su sueño, ese que anheló desde que tiene memoria. Sus cuerdas vocales están preparadas, cualquier mínimo desliz iba a costarle caro, mas no iba a ser algo por lo que preocuparse al final. No ahora, porque estaba acompañada de personas que la apoyaban, y ella sabia que no la dejarían caer tan fácilmente. Toda esta listo. Al menos en su cabeza… pero no en su corazón.

—Dell…

¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ¿Que haz hecho de tu vida? ¿Eres feliz? ¿Encontraste a alguien más? ¿Odias o amas? ¿Sigues fumando? ¿Aun tocas la guitarra? ¿Ya no cantas? Preguntas sin respuesta. No eran más que eso.

Jamás se había imaginado estar así. Sin el. Pero bien dicen que hay que seguir adelante.

—_Yo no puedo._

Claro, es lógico. Después de convivir tanto tiempo con esa persona, y al día siguiente desconocer su paradero, es normal sentirse así. Pero ha pasado ya casi 1 año. 1 Año sin saber de el, 1 año conociendo increíbles personas,1 año viviendo como se debe, 1 año siendo "feliz". ¿Entiendes la ironía ahora? Todo eso, todo aquello que anheló alguna vez, lo consiguió sin la ayuda de el.

Todo ocurrió justo cuando el desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Es momento de enterrar estos sentimientos. El NUNCA la vio de esa forma. Nunca se sonrojaba cuando la veía, nunca tartamudeaba incesantemente, nunca se ponía nervioso, nunca la beso, nunca le sonrió insinuando algo mas. NUNCA. El solo fue como su hermano mayor, ese al que siempre recurría. El que se metía en problemas, el que se la pasaba con diferentes mujeres al mismo tiempo, el que solo creía en sus cosas y no necesitaba que nadie le ordenara nada. El del vicio mortal.

El que no volverá.

—Todo tuyo, Haku-san.

Con su mano temblorosa, sujetó sus audífonos, y acercándose levemente al micrófono, miro hacia el cristal separándoles.

—L-lista.

La música empezó a sonar. El aliento le resbalaba en la punta de la lengua, dejo escapar un leve suspiro por el que terminaría cerrando los ojos. Abriendo la boca, su canción empezó.

**('iki teite gomennasai')**  
><strong>itsuno manika kuchiguse<strong>  
><strong>yowane bakari hai teita tsumaranu dakeno jinsei<strong>

"_(Lo lamento, sobrevivi)  
>Parece que es lo único que digo todo el tiempo<br>Eso era lo único que me aquejaba en mi vida sin sentido"._

—Se escucha algo nerviosa. — dijo uno de los hombres tras el oscuro cristal.  
>—Yo le digo.<p>

.oOo.

—¿Estas demente? Ni siquiera te conozco, aunque de entrada te me haces muy fastidioso.  
>—Puede ser, pero en parte es tu culpa.<br>—No me hagas reír, muchacho. Tengo cosas que hacer así que te agradecería que me dejaras en paz. — dijo, de manera desafiante, y zafándose del agarre del chico frente a ella.  
>—¡Dame una oportunidad! —le rogó. —Bah, generalmente no hago este tipo de cosas cuando se trata de mujeres, pero la verdad eres…<br>—¿Que? —gruñó, acercándose a el.  
>—¡Muy guapa!<br>—Gracias, pero no.  
>—Vamos, acepta mi propuesta. O por lo menos dime tu nombre, para no olvidarlo.<br>—Me llamo Neru. ¿Contento?  
>—¡Mas o menos! —dijo con una sonrisa.<p>

.oOo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?  
>—S-si… es que… p-pues, me si-siento algo m-mal. —murmuró cabizbaja.<br>—No te preocupes, así son las grabaciones. Tendrás que volver a cantar algunos fragmentos de la canción varias veces. Pero luego escucharas el gran resultado.  
>—B-bueno. Yo e-entiendo s-solo que..no creo tener la voz q-que necesita.<br>—¡Por favor, Haku! Tienes una linda voz. La melodía es perfecta para ti.  
>—¿E-en serio lo cree?<br>—Aquel día que te conocí supe de inmediato el talento que tenias. Vamos, se que puedes. Naciste para esto.

Esas palabras impactaron su cabeza, acelerando su corazón. ¿Tan real era este hombre? No ha convivido con ella tanto como otras personas, no la conoce muy bien que digamos, sin embargo, ahí estaba, animándola en su gran debut como cantante. Ni ella es capaz de creerlo. La adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo no podía ser contenida por más tiempo, tenia que demostrarle a todos porque había llegado hasta ese estudio.

—Muchas gracias.  
>—Bien. Desde el principio y continuamos!<p>

**mura no hito tachiha mina kireina midori no kami**  
><strong>nakamahazure no watashi hito to chigau shiroi kami<strong>

"_Toda la gente de este pueblo tiene un hermoso cabello verde.  
>Yo soy la única extraña aquí, con este horrendo cabello blanco sobre mi."<em>

.oOo.

Teclea, teclea, no dejes de teclear. Haz lo que se te de la gana. Fuma lo que quieras. Ignóralos a todos. Al fin y al cabo, no tienen porque afectarte.

El trabajo se amontonaba en los viejos escritorios de los empleados, mientras que en su despacho los papeles no hacían ni sombra a la basura en el suelo. Había terminado algunas cosas que tenia pendientes, y ahora sin algo que ocupara su atención, era inevitable pensar en todo lo sucedido horas antes. Ted, Akaito, Al, mucho por pensar, aunque en su mente, el estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Nadie iba a ser capaz de intimidarlo, mucho menos arruinar sus planes. Por eso mismo, siempre se le hacia difícil interactuar con las personas en general. Nadie era capaz de entender su misteriosa, egoísta y revoltosa postura.

Hasta que la conoció.

Podría decirse que, logro identificarse con ella de una manera que jamás hubiera pensado. Ella seria la primera persona con la que sus palabras se volverían honestas, y no una afilada navaja como lo habían sido toda su vida._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Rostro delicado y fino. Mejillas sonrosadas que hacían contraste con sus ojos rojos (extrañamente iguales a los de el). Cabello largo de un tono gris claro, casi llegando a blanco. Brillante, algo anormal para su gusto. Por un segundo, empezó a cuestionarse como era posible que una sola persona pudiera irradiar tanta fragilidad. Era extraña e intrigante, mientras que su cuerpo delineaba una figura natural y exquisita.<em>

_Le preguntó su nombre y ella comenzó a temblar, tartamudear, y a sonrojarse al puro estilo de una niña de 8 años. El simplemente se mantenía en silencio ante su incapacidad para dictar una palabra, aunque por dentro no hacia más que molestarlo. Jamás había visto a alguien como ella. Después de unos minutos decidió alejarse. Pero al momento de dar un paso, noto su mirada cayendo, indicando una especie de frustración e impotencia que le hizo cuestionar._

— _¿Qué te hice?_

— _Na-nada… ahm…Y-y-yo… eh-eh... q-quiero de-ci-cir que…_

— _¡Dell! ¡Es hora de comer! _—_exclamó_— _¿Vienes?_

— _No tengo hambre, abeja. _— _respondió, sin quitar la vista de la chica frente a el. _

— _¡Deja de llamarme así! _— _escuchó decir._

— _Claro…. _— _murmuró._

— _¿Dijiste algo?_

— _Voy en un momento. _— _desvió su rostro hacia la histérica hablando con el. _— _No agarres de mi plato porque conozco tus "costumbres"._

_Le vio hacer un puchero y girar su coleta en señal de molestia. Un gesto muy normal en ella. Por otro lado, la chica con la que había estado "hablando" anteriormente había desparecido. Dell empezó a buscarla con sus ojos, mas no logró encontrarla. Entonces se dirigió al comedor esperando que su comida estuviera sana y salva. En realidad, con la calidad de tales almuerzos, hubiera preferido no almorzar nunca en este lugar._

_Al terminar de comer (y por comer significa jugar la comida y no probar ni un bocado de esta) siempre se iban a su lugar especial para relajarse, la azotea de la casa. Dell estaba reclinado sobre la pared, mientras fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos habituales.  
><em>  
>— <em>Dell. <em>  
>— ¿<em>Uhm?<br>_— ¿_No que estaba prohibido fumar?  
><em>— _Lo esta para los infértiles que vienen a visitarnos, no para nosotros.  
><em>— _Por supuesto…  
><em>— _Descuida, no me van a atrapar. _— _dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la chica con su cigarro aun en la boca. Ella giró la vista a otra parte, haciendo un puchero otra vez y sonrojándose un poco.  
>— No te pregunto por eso, tonto. — replicó. — Tengo miedo de que...<br>_— _Jajaja... _— _Fue interrumpida por la espontanea carcajada del albino. _— _Estoy bien, abeja.  
><em>— _Idiota… ni sé para que me preocupo…Por cierto, ¿que fue de tu gemela perdida?  
>— ¿De que estas hablando?<br>_— _Pues de la chica que se tropezó hoy cuando una pareja de casados nos visitaba.  
><em>— _Ah… no tengo idea. _— _dijo, retirando el cigarro apunto de terminarse de su boca.  
>El no iba a admitir que, a pesar de todo, esa chica había captado su atención. Y tampoco que había estado pensando en su rareza desde que la vio.<em>

_Momentos después, una discusión de voces femeninas llego hasta sus oídos, irrumpiendo en la tranquilidad de la azotea. Ambos cruzaron miradas, y decidieron llegar hasta el lugar donde se originaba el alboroto._

— _Pff... Ya nadie puede dormir tranquilamente._  
><em><br>Bajaron hasta la pequeña biblioteca de la gran casa. En ella se guardaban cantidad de libros infantiles, de historia, poesía, y literatura en general. Pocos lograban mantenerse ahí por lo menos una hora, __pues nunca fue el lugar preferido de los huéspedes. En un rincón de la pequeña biblioteca, estaba un conocido rostro llorando. Sentada, su cabello caía sobre sus ojos cubriendo sus lágrimas. Era ella._

— _Es la chica esa.  
>— Si mal no recuerdo me dijo que se llamaba Haku.<em>

_La joven acompañante del fumador se acerco a la chica llorando y cuidadosamente puso su mano sobre su hombro._

_— Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?_  
><em>— U-uhm...s-si e-estoy b-bien. — balbuceó, frotando uno de sus ojos.<em>  
><em>— ¿Qué te sucedió?<em>  
><em>— Uh… n-no i-importa. D-disculpa. — suspiró.<em>  
><em>— Oye, eres Haku ¿verdad?<em>

_La del lazo purpura alzo el rostro de inmediato para lograr apreciar al que le había llamado por su nombre. Era el. Su corazón empezó a palpitar de nervios, temor y vergüenza. Quería esconder su cara, que la tierra se la tragara, cualquier cosa con tal de que el no la viera en ese estado._

_— Ahm… m-me te-tengo que ir... di-disculpen la mole-lestia._

_— Jajaja! ¡Veo que la rara de Haku sigue llorando! — se escuchó desde la entrada de la biblioteca.  
>— Oigan, aléjense de ella, no se les vaya a pegar lo anormal. — mofó una.<br>— En serio, que cabello tan feo tiene. — dijo alguien mas._

_— ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TIENEN EN LA CABEZA? — Exclamó irritada ante los comentarios de las tipas en la puerta. — ¡Como se atreven a decirle eso, idiotas!_

_— ¡Wow! ¡Calma! Tú eres la que menos debería hablar. Después de todo, eres igual de extraña que ella!  
>— Jajaja... ¡Cuidado que puede morder!<br>— ¿Podrían cerrar el pico, descerebradas sin vida? — dijo, lanzando una mirada penetrante al grupo de niñas burlándose de ellos.  
>— ¿D-dell? — susurró Haku, algo sorprendida.<br>— …..Le diremos a la hermana de tu no tan limpio vocabulario, niño bonito.  
>— Como sea, lárguense de aquí. No me hagan sacarlas yo mismo.<em>

_Todas se quedaron viendo entre si y optaron por hacer caso a las palabras de Dell. No sin antes regresarle un gesto de odio y desprecio._

_— Gracias… — dijo. — D-de ve-verdad.  
>— No hay problema. <em>  
><em>— Seh, como sea…<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>mori no oku de hisoka ni sobie tatsu sennen ki<strong>  
><strong>watashi hakokode hitori kami ni negai wokaketa<strong>

"_En lo mas profundo del bosque, donde hay un enorme árbol viejo  
>Me encuentro sola ahí pidiéndole un deseo a Dios"<em>_  
><em>  
>—<em>Muy bien, Haku. Muy bien. <em>— pensó el hombre de ropa blanca.  
>—¿De donde sacaste a esta chica?<br>—Un día caminando en la calle me tope con ella. Nada más. — dijo, tomando un micrófono y acercándolo a su boca. — ¡Haku! Eso estuvo bien, pero necesitas vocalizar la última frase, intentémoslo de nuevo. — La chica asintió con una sonrisa y levanto su mano moviéndola de un lado a otro.

.oOo.

—Entonces, ¿que dices?  
>—¿Que no te quedo claro? No tengo tiempo. Déjame, tengo que irme.<br>—Bien, haz lo que quieras. Me sorprende que siendo tan bonita, seas igual de gruñona y maleducada.  
>—Cállate...<br>—Suerte que Al aún está de viaje, y mínimo tuviste que seducir a Kiyoteru para que te dejara entrar.  
>—¡Que te calles! —exclamó, impactando la palma de su mano en el rostro del pelirrojo.<br>—¿Pero que sucede aquí?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas<span>: Me disculpo por si esperaban un capitulo mas largo e_e. Prometo que el próximo lo será, por lo menos mas que este.**

**Bueno, debo decir que me gusto mucho este capitulo. En cuanto a la canción, debo dejar en claro que no estoy 100% segura de que esa sea la letra correcta, pues la saqué de un video en Youtube. Sin embargo vi que era bastante acertada, entonces decidí usarla.**

- Creditos a

** kiramekunamida.  
>- Link del video: (.comwatch?v=IrMa5HY3X1M&feature=channel_video_title)  
><strong>

**Menciones:**

Neko C: ¿Habra algo entre Len y Neru? Ya veremos, pero por el momento puedo afirmar que el gemelo de Rin esta soltero xD. A decir verdad a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la pareja que digamos. Pero me alegra que te guste mi intento de fic y los momentos de Haku y Dell. En serio, agradezco mucho tus palabras :) Y no importa si comentas tarde o temprano, lo que importa al final es tu comentario.

Eiko_Honne: Vaya, no sé si mi fic merece tu comentario. En serio, cuando lei tu review me sacaste una sonrisa.. Muchas gracias :D

Mrs. Kagamine: Gracias! La continuación aqui esta, lamento el retraso.

**Olvide mencionar que el POV de Haku terminaba en el capitulo anterior.**

**Bue, hasta la próxima actualización (Que por cierto, esta si vendrá mas temprano xD)**

**See ya.  
><strong>


	13. Sorpresa agridulce

**Claramente debería dejar de prometer actualizar el fic mas seguido -sigh- en fin.**

**- Dell.H & Haku.Y son propiedad de CAFFEIN.  
>- Vocaloid no me pertenece.<br>- Esta historia fue creada por mi para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>XIII – "Sorpresa Agridulce"<strong>

**(Akaito POV)**

**oOoOoOo**

Saben, no suelo meterme en problemas. En ninguno de los trabajos que he tenido, -y he de mencionar que han sido varios- me han atrapado robando algo, o causando alboroto. Nunca quedé mal con mi jefe –a excepción de un par de llegadas tarde cuando fui mesero en un restaurante de comida rápida- y sobre todo, las mujeres nunca fueron una "molestia" para mí. Seguramente porque la mayoría de las que visitaban el lugar me coqueteaban y se la pasaban hablando conmigo sin causarme problemas.

Pero ahora que estoy en un puesto de mayor… "renombre", por así decirlo –aunque en realidad no es así- podría ser despedido gracias a una malcriada jovencita de cabello rubio a lo Rapunzel.

Ya no tengo ánimos de seguirle el juego. Ni a ella, ni a Dell, ni a Kiyoteru. Todo esto está empezando a fastidiarme. Es extraño, yo fui quien incitó a Dell a que trabajara aquí, pero es el quien tiene un mayor cargo ahora. Ha sobrepasado mis expectativas, y las de todos en general.

…. ¿Por qué demonios siempre termino pensando en Dell?

Alguien me comentó una vez que podrían ser celos. Celos de lo bien que maneja su trabajo, y como poco a poco ha ido escalando de puesto hasta ganarse la confianza de los jefes.

Pero yo siempre digo: "¿Celoso yo? JAJA!"

Como podría.

Y para ser mas exacto, quien quisiera estar en la posición de Dell, ¿De verdad hay alguien que desearía ser como el? Ahora que lo pienso… el nunca me comentó algo sobre su familia. De la única que sé es esta chica, de nombre Haku, a la que no ha visto desde hace tiempo. –Y a la que detesta mencionar, por cierto-. Intenté hacerle recapacitar. Si de verdad es su única "pariente" debería buscarla, no? Supongo que no debería preocuparme por sus cosas, al fin y al cabo, es su vida. Aunque debo admitir que tengo curiosidad respecto a ese tema.

Debería dejar de hacer crucigramas mentales y centrarme en lo que realmente importa. Que me van a despedir.

—Akita-san, me sorprende que aun estés aquí.  
>—Lo sé, estaba apunto de irme cuando su empleado se cruzó en mi camino y no me dejo salir.<br>—¿Akaito? ¿Es eso cierto?

Sobé la mejilla donde me había golpeado Neru y entre ceja y ceja alcancé a ver una pequeña risita en su cara. No la conozco demasiado pero de algo si estoy seguro, la odio.

—No, señor Hiyama. Lo que pasa es que… bueno…eh… —No es buen momento para tartamudear.— Pues, iba por una taza de café, cuando la vi. Y, me llamo la atención que alguien tan…fina, como ella, estuviera merodeando por aquí. Así que decidí preguntarle si deseaba algo. Ya sabe, como usted siempre dice que hay que tratar con los clientes de la manera mas EDUCADA y CORTÉZ posible.

Al momento de pronunciar ambas palabras, con la intención de hacerla molestar -aunque no debería- se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—Hmph. Es verdad lo que dice, señorita?

La rubia me observó con evidente ira en los ojos. Iba a vengarse, de eso estaba seguro. Iba a hacer que me echaran. Conozco sus artimañas, a pesar de haberla conocido apenas hace unos momentos.

—Es verdad, señor. Supongo que no debí quedarme más tiempo de lo debido. Le pido disculpas.  
>—Hmm... Ya veo. Dado que eres nueva en la ciudad, y Al-sama probablemente regrese hasta dentro de un par de días mas… ¿Akaito, no crees que seria buena idea mostrarle los alrededores?<br>—¿Eh?—La chica y yo volteamos hacia Kiyoteru como si nos hubieran contado el peor chiste de la historia. De mal gusto, algo que nunca hubiéramos querido oír. Nunca.  
>—<em>Que carajo. DIOS. NO.<em>—El gesto en mi cara nunca podría ser imitado.  
>—P-perdóneme, Hiyama-san. Para serle honesta, yo no soy tan nueva aquí, ¡así que no es necesario! —protestó nerviosa.<br>—¿Qué sucede? Es solo un paseo y nada más. Vamos, ¿es que acaso no quieren conocerse?

Mi respuesta inmediata fue: NO GRACIAS. Y estoy seguro que ella habría respondido lo mismo.

—Pues, yo tengo mucho trabajo, ¿sabe? Además..!  
>—ESO. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, señor!<br>—Patrañas. Akaito, olvide informarte que mañana habrá mantenimiento general en todo el edificio. A falta de luz eléctrica y demás, se suspenden las actividades. Así que nada podrá intervenir. A menos claro, que hagas alguna de tus estupideces.  
>—¡PE-PERO! —La rubia seguía insistiendo. Yo, mientras tanto, trataba de procesar la información recién adquirida. Preferiría trabajar hasta el amanecer que pasar una tarde con ella.<br>—Vamos, Neru. —murmuró, dándole unas leves palmadas en la espalda.— Akaito puede ser agradable cuando quiere.

—Jajaja..—Disimulé con una risa fingida. No me gustó nada el comentario, y la verdad, cosas así solo las puedo escuchar de la boca de Dell.—¿De verdad cree que es necesario? Digo… ella parece suficientemente madura para conocer la ciudad por su cuenta.  
>—Ni una palabra más. Neru, Me avisas de cualquier torpeza que cometa Akaito mañana. Shion, más te vale comportarte.<p>

—_¿¡QUE, QUÉ! ¿¡Entonces si es en serio! ¿Y todavía quiere mantenerse informado? ¿POR QUE?  
><em>Observé a Neru, y pude jurar que una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en sus labios -sí, no es bueno. Esto no es NADA BUENO. Será una tortura, de eso estoy seguro.  
>—Oh.—dijo, sonriendo y juntando sus manos. Evidentemente está fingiendo. Que mala actriz.—En ese caso, será un placer. Digo, creo que me llevaré muy bien con Akaito.<br>—Me alegra oír eso. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender.

Maldición. Que fue todo eso.

Cuando Kiyoteru se alejó de nosotros, pude sentir una especie de briza helada rozándome la piel. La misma que sentí cuando estaba afuera del edificio con Dell. JODER. Que mal estoy. Y por si fuera poco, el incómodo silencio entre Neru y yo no ayudaba en nada.

—Bueno, Akaito.

Ahora que demonios.

—Seré sincera contigo. No tengo ánimos de verte la cara más de lo que debo. Pero acepto salir contigo mañana. AUNQUE —dijo, elevando la voz.—…iremos a donde yo diga. —concluyó, cruzándose de brazos. Yo no hacia más que reír internamente.  
>—… Ok. Lo que digas, Neru.—Sus ojos se entrecerraron con duda. ¿Sorprendida? Si tengo que correr el riesgo, lo haré. Todo con tal de no ser despedido. MENOS cuando Dell está en un mejor puesto que yo.<br>—5 en punto. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Te estaré esperando afuera de tu casa. Tendrás que darme la dirección.

¿Afuera de mi casa? ¿No es de las que prefiere que el chico la pase recogiendo?

—Está bien.—saqué un pedazo de papel que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y un lapicero. Anote la dirección y luego la coloqué en sus manos. Ella el tomó el trozo de papel de inmediato y sin mirarme a la cara.  
>—Entonces nos vemos. —dijo, dándome la espalda y empezando a caminar.— Desde ahora te lo digo. No espero pasarme un buen rato.<br>—Eh, yo tampoco.—repliqué a su comentario. Ella detuvo el paso, pero luego continuó sin darle mucha importancia. Si, claro. Ya veremos cual de los dos orgullos cae primero.

… A todo esto, olvidé lo que iba a hacer antes de meterme en este embrollo.

—Me pregunto si…

Decidí ir hacia la nueva oficina de Dell y contarle lo sucedido. Digo, tal vez ya no nos hablamos demasiado. Si, que es un adicto al trabajo. Si, que fuma hasta caer dormido. Si, si, si... entiendo. Pero a pesar de todo, y por más cursi que se escuche, sigue siendo mi único amigo.

Debo ser el tipo mas hipócrita después de haber pensado todo aquello sobre el.

Oh bueno.

Fui al segundo piso esperando que el de cabello gris me atendiera, porque bueno, nunca se sabe que tan "dispuesto" esté para lidiar conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres, Akaito?  
>—Ah.—Justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta.— Me ahorraré la respuesta, ¿Haz sabido algo de Al?<p>

Me observó sin emitir palabras, en su rostro se reflejaban las largas horas de trabajo y por ende las pocas de horas de sueño. Algo normal, pero esta vez era diferente, sus ojeras se veían algo pronunciadas.

—¿Oye, estas bien? Te ves algo cansa-  
>—No sé nada de Al. —dijo, cortando mis palabras.— Supongo que vendrá en un par de días mas, ¿eso es lo único que venias a preguntar?<br>— Pues….—En realidad, venia a comentarle sobre Neru.—Sé que esto sonará algo extraño pero…necesito que me ayudes con algo importante.  
>— ¿Y eso "importante" vendría a ser…?<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siempre que llego al apartamento, siento una especie de alivio que nunca podría describir. No es solo el hecho de que regreso a casa después de un día agotador. Es algo más. No sé, suelo apegarme muy rápido a esta clase de cosas. Supongo que es lo mismo para Dell, y su cuarto, su computadora. En fin.

Lancé el maletín en el viejo sofá y me quite los zapatos tirándolos a cualquier dirección. Fui a mi cuarto y encendí mi vieja radio. Estaba justo en la emisora que siempre suelo escuchar, así que opté por no cambiarla. Dell siempre trata de evitar canciones de Vocaloid, cada vez que la radio está encendida y una empieza a sonar, me obliga a apagarla o cambiar de estación. Sé que no le agradan en lo absoluto, pero a veces lo molesto con eso y dejo al menos una canción en la radio. Es peor cuando la canción es de Miku Hatsune. Se pone esquizofrénico.

Bueno, en realidad solo decide salir del apartamento.

**"¡Bienvenidos a Voca-station! Es hora del bloque Vocaloid. Donde sonaremos cualquier canción que pidan de sus ídolos favoritos."**  
><strong>"¡También responderemos cualquier rumor sobre los nuevos lanzamientos! Como el que se ha estado oyendo los últimos días"<strong>  
><strong>"¡Ah si! Sobre la nueva integrante a la familia Vocaloid. Lamentablemente aun no sabemos mucho, tenemos entendido que es una chica, pero nadie conoce su nombre o apariencia."<strong>  
><strong>" Y Crypton Media no ha desvelado más sobre el asunto. Se niegan a colaborar! Jeje."<strong>  
><strong>"Bueno, tienes que admitir que así pasó cuando Luka-sama llegó. De todos modos, ¡tenemos nuestras expectativas altas con esta nueva estrella! ¡Así que no nos decepcionen!"<strong>  
><strong>"Por otro lado, la 'Saga Evil' continúa posicionándose entre los primeros lugares de los rankings de popularidad! Se dice que la siguiente canción que formará parte de la saga podría ser lanzada en pocos días."<strong>

Las voces de los locutores estaban haciendo estragos en mi cabeza, no pueden haber voces más fastidiosas que esas. A veces entiendo a Dell…tanto hablar de ellos molesta, y mucho. Lastima que en esta ciudad es de lo que mas le gusta hacer a la gente.

Apagué la radio, y segundos después escuché la perilla de la puerta girar. Fui hacia la sala, era Dell. Pensé que regresaría mas tarde.

—¿Y eso?  
>—Kiyoteru decidió sacarme a esta hora sin decirme porque.—respondió, sentándose en el sofá.— Por cierto, me dijiste que mañana saldrás en una cita con una chica. ¿Aun sigues nervioso?<br>—Nervioso, ¿de que? Pff- vamos. Es solo una cita.  
>—Claro. Y este solo es un maletín. Y ese es solo tu espantoso cabello.<br>—…No te metas con mi cabello.—mascullé— ¿Y a donde quieres llegar?  
>—Dime algo.—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.— ¿Has tenido citas con anterioridad?<br>—…Pues… si, pero…nunca me vuelven a llamar.  
>—Que sorpresa…—murmuró, girando los ojos.<br>—¡NO SÉ QUE TIENEN ESAS CHICAS, SABES!  
>—Si sabes lo que te conviene. No hagas bromas idiotas, no comas con la boca abierta. ¿Por qué irán a comer, no? Y tampoco te emborraches.<br>—Oh~ habla la voz de la experiencia.  
>—De hecho nunca he ido a una cita. —dijo, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.—…No me interesan. —agregó.<br>— …..Realmente no quiero ir tus degeneradas historias. Solo necesito que me ayudes a limpiar mañana.  
>—¿A limpiar?...—Rechinó los dientes y cerró los ojos— Que fastidio.<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Lo hago por el simple hecho de no tener trabajo hoy…—comentó, mientras sacaba el polvo de las ventanas.  
>—Deja de quejarte. Aunque debo admitir que me has sorprendido. ¿Dejaste de ser un idiota o esto solo es un simple espejismo?<br>—¿De que estas hablando?  
>—Bueno, digamos que cierta persona empezó a actuar como un imbécil desde que le subieron el sueldo. Y por alguna razón, hoy está cooperando como gente civilizada.<br>—...Wow. Hoy estás mas irritante que de costumbre. Mis condolencias a la chica que tendrá que lidiar contigo.  
>—…Cállate.<p>

Cualquier comentario que haga Dell no podrá desanimarme hoy. Si bien Neru no fue lo que esperaba, aun sigue pareciéndome atractiva. Pero tendré que ser cauteloso, ya dejamos en claro que no pensamos en pasarla bien. El que disfrute al final y salga con una sonrisa será el perdedor. Y creo… CREO que voy a ser yo.

—…En todo caso, aún no me has comentado sobre esos dichosos papeles que robaste de la oficina de Al. Kiyoteru aun no sospecha nada, ¿o me equivoco?  
>—…No sospecha nada, estoy seguro. Pero te hablare sobe eso luego, tengo que ir a ducharme.<p>

**(Fin - Akaito POV)**

**oOoOoOo**

Akaito lanzó el trapeador hacia un lado de la pared. Corrió hacia el baño, recogiendo su toalla del sofá. Dell lo observó correr _extrañamente _emocionado, lo que le hizo suponer que Akaito de verdad estaba comprometido con la cita. Y que sobre todo, tenía todas las intenciones de conquistar a la chica. Por más testaruda y orgullosa que esta fuese. -Dell solo había escuchado estas palabras de Akaito, y en realidad no la conocía.- Esta descripción era lo único que le bastaba para ver porque su amigo de cabello rojo habría tomado la cita como un reto. Un choque de orgullos, y tal vez algo más.

A todo esto, faltaba media hora para las 5 en punto. Se podría decir que el pelirrojo ya tenía una clara desventaja. ¿Ir a bañarse 30 minutos antes? Dell suspiró algo cansado. El día no había sido muy productivo para el. Había ayudado a limpiar, porque al fin y al cabo, el también vivía ahí y era hora de darle una buena sacudida al lugar. Pero no era la clase de actividad que el realizaba. Solo ayudando a Akaito y sin ningun trabajo pendiente, era de esperase sentirse aburrido después.

Esta vez, Dell hizo caso a lo que le decía su cuerpo. Fue a dejar los limpiones y demás objetos a la cocina. Regresó a la pequeña sala, después saltó al sofá, y colocó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. Sin más que hacer, hasta dejar caer sus parpados. El sonido del agua caer le serviría para relajarse un poco más. Ignorando, claro está, que Akaito se encontraba ocupando dicho espacio.

—…_Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella.  
>— ¿Para qué?<br>— Me da algo de pena. Siempre la veo sola, y los demás la molestan con su cabello.  
>— ¿Y?<br>— Eres un idiota. ¿No entiendes lo que trato de decirte?  
>—…Como siempre, estas dispuesta a meterte donde no te importa.<br>— …. Uhg. No me importa si no colaboras conmigo. Ha decir verdad, Dell, he notado que la chica te ve con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Se sonroja y todo. Aunque no debería molestarte, o si?_

No había pasado mucho hasta que unos pasos lo despertaron. Zapatos de tacón, no podía ser otra cosa. Era una chica. Mejor dicho, la chica de Akaito. Dell miró el reloj en su muñeca y se percató de la hora, 5 de la tarde en punto. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. El sonido de la regadera había desaparecido, tal vez el pelirrojo ya estaba listo o dándose los últimos arreglos en su habitación. Dell se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de su amigo para avisarle sobre la llegada de la joven. –Creía que estaba haciendo mucho por algo que ni siquiera le interesaba-, tocó una vez y Akaito respondió de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa?  
>—5 y 2 minutos.<br>—¿Uh? —se escuchó desde adentro de la habitación.  
>—5 y 2 minutos, Idiota. ¿Qué te recuerda eso?<br>—Hmmm…  
>—Tu cita acaba de llegar.<p>

Akaito se abalanzó hacia la puerta, empujándola como un agente en cubierto que iba a rescatar a alguien en peligro. Dell se apartó anonadado por lo ridículo que se veía su compañero haciendo eso. Nunca lo habia visto actuar de esa forma.

—Que demonios…—susurró, sonriendo levemente.  
>—¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES? —Akaito estaba usando una camisa manga larga, de color rojo oscuro. Llevaba una corbata negra, pantalones negros y zapatos rojos. Listo, y a tiempo<p>

Dell giró sus ojos, y con su pulgar señaló a la puerta de entrada a sus espaldas. Akaito se dirigió hacia ella. Colocó su mano a pocos centímetros de la perilla. Suspiró nervioso, apretó su puño, y abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, Neru.  
>—Sí, como sea, Akaito.<p>

Neru estaba usando una falda negra con pequeños puntos amarillos. Llevaba un pequeño chaleco color amarillo, y una camisa blanca con botones. Traía unas medias largas del mismo color que su chaleco.

Dell logró escuchar el nombre de la chica, su voz, y como por reflejo frunció el ceño.

—¿Neru? —murmuró, aun dándole las espaldas a ambos individuos en la entrada.  
>—¿Nos vamos? — preguntó Akaito, ofreciéndole su mano a la rubia.<br>—Mientras más rápido mejor, no quiero tener que pasar más tiempo contigo. —dijo Neru, ignorando su gesto.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del albino. Miró hacia el frente, confirmando su sospecha.

—Vamos, Neru. No seas tan ruda con el.  
>—Jeje…—rió nervioso el pelirrojo.— ¿Nos vamos? ¿Neru?<br>—D-Dell…!  
>—Ah si ese es su nombre, espera, como lo adivinaste?<br>—Así que esta es la chica que te trae loko, Akaito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una cosa que Haku nunca entendió, es el hecho de tener talento, y no tenerlo al mismo tiempo. Ella siempre pensó que era un fracaso, alguien que no debería cantar ni siquiera como pasatiempo. Muchos le decían que no tenía lo suficiente.

Y ahora es todo lo contrario.

Como siempre, su cabeza era un lío provocado por ella misma. De ninguna forma iba a empezar a sentir lástima por su persona. No esta vez, por lo menos. Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance, así que no había motivo para denigrarse otra vez. Había terminado de grabar su canción, y se encontraba la espera del resultado final.

La luz del pasillo entrando en su cuarto, se vería bloqueada por la silueta de una mujer.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Haku asintió— ¿Cómo estas?  
>—B-Bien. ¿Y tú?<br>—Pues, bie-  
>—Luka-san, ¿Q-Qué haces a-aquí? —cuestionó, antes de que la pelirosa pudiera contestar.<p>

Luka notó el extraño tono de voz en Haku, pero decidió ignorarlo y respondió a la pregunta sin molestarse demasiado.

—Bueno, venía a ver como estabas.

Haku estaba empezándose a molestar por estas visitas. Comenzaba a pensar si realmente eran honestos, o solo sentían lastima por ella –lo que era muy probable ante sus ojos.

—Hum. N-no veo ne-necesario que ve-vengas a buscarm-me. Estoy b-bien. Puedo cu-cuidarme sola. —La de ojos rojos intentó dejar de tartamudear, pero se le hacia imposible, y eso la molestaba aun más. ¿Estaba destinada a ser una extraña que no podía comunicarse correctamente?

—Solo quería saber que tal te fue con la canción. No sé si debería decírtelo, pero Maestro me comentó que mañana estaría lista para su lanzamiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—D-Dell. E-Eres…Dell? —Neru apartó con su brazo derecho el cuerpo de Akaito, provocando que este tropezara a un lado. Dio un paso adelante, y caminó a través de la pequeña sala de estar. Su mirada estaba clavada en el joven de cabello gris. No podía ser posible. Tenia que acercarse lo suficiente, ¿acaso era el?

—Tsk, Oye! —gruñó, sobándose la cabeza.— Primero me abofeteas y ahora..  
>—Dell. —musitó Neru, acercándose al rostro del chico frente a ella.<br>—¿U-ustedes se conocen? —dijo Akaito algo sorprendido.  
>—Mas o menos. —respondió Dell fijando su mirada en Akaito, apesar de tener en frente a la joven rubia.— Ah, hola N-<p>

Tan pronto Dell había pronunciado la N, la mano de Neru impactó contra su rostro. No había sido un golpe que no pudiera contener, pero si había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle una marca en la mejilla. El cabello le cubría los ojos, lo que oscurecía la mitad de su cara, ocultando una posible reacción o gesto como respuesta al abrupto movimiento de la rubia.

Silencio incómodo.

Akaito seguía en el suelo. Muy, muy confundido -e incómodo, porque no- ante la situación. Sobre todo con este último hecho, que le habia dejado aún mas desorientado.

Dell suspiró.

—No cambias, niña. —dijo, incorporándose a su postura anterior.  
>—Idiota...<br>—¡…Me dirán que demonios ocurre aquí! —gritó Akaito desde su lugar.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas<span>:** **Tal parece que ya no puedo hacer menciones sobre los reviews que dejan. Bueno, lo único que puedo comentar es, lo mismo de siempre. Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir con este rara e intento de Fic. ** **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
